Albus Potter et le spectre de Poudlard
by Pince cheveux
Summary: Albus Potter, fils du héros Harry Potter, entame sa première année à Poudlard. Mais, dix-neuf ans après la guerre, la fascinante école des sorciers n'est toujours pas devenue un lieu paisible. Quelle est cette présence menaçante qu'Albus sent autour de lui ? Quelqu'un lui voudrait-il du mal ? Heureusement, Albus peut compter sur sa cousine Rose et sur un inattendu nouvel ami.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'épreuve du Choixpeau

**CHAPITRE UN : L'épreuve du Choixpeau**

Le Poudlard Express avait quitté la gare depuis vingt minutes et filait à travers la campagne, en direction de la célèbre école de magie. A son bord, des élèves surexcités parlaient avec animation de l'année extraordinaire qui les attendait. Les anciens retrouvaient leurs amis après deux mois de vacances, tandis que les premières années faisaient connaissance. Seul Albus-Severus Potter était toujours planté dans le corridor. Il était pourtant monté dans le train avec le même enthousiasme que les autres, mais il s'était un peu découragé quand son frère James l'avait laissé tomber pour rejoindre une bande de copains de Gryffondor. Ces deuxièmes années bruyants l'intimidaient terriblement, la simple idée de se retrouver coincé entre eux le rendait malade. De plus, il lui semblait que James avait parlé d'une blague à faire à des élèves de Serpentard et il n'avait pas envie de s'y retrouver mêlé. En tournant la tête, il aperçut son reflet dans l'une des vitres du wagon, le reflet d'un garçon maigrichon, tout raide, planté comme un piquet au milieu d'un couloir.

\- J'ai l'air aussi fin qu'un cornichon abandonné sur une plage, maugréa-t-il.

Sa contemplation fut interrompue par un crissement de roues. C'était le chariot de la dame aux friandises. Elle adressa à Albus un sourire aussi sucré que ses bonbons :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans le couloir, mon petit ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé de compartiment libre, répondit Albus, en essayant de ne pas se vexer pour le « mon petit ».

Il évita de lui dire qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à chercher.

\- Eh bien, il faut te dépêcher. Tu ne peux pas rester là durant tout le voyage...

\- Albus !

Une jolie fille avec de grands yeux marron fonçait vers lui. C'était Rose Granger-Weasley, sa cousine. Albus fut soulagé de la revoir.

\- Je te cherchais partout, dit-elle. Impossible de trouver une place dans les compartiments avant. J'ai essayé de m'installer avec des filles de troisième année, mais elles m'ignoraient tellement que l'une d'elle s'est carrément assise sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir s'il y a de la place dans les compartiments du fond.

\- Essayez le dernier, leur conseilla la dame au chariot. Il n'y avait qu'un première année. Il m'a acheté une énorme provision de friandises. Il avait l'air drôlement solitaire, le pauvre petit !

Albus ressentit tout de suite un élan de sympathie pour ce garçon qui devait appréhender la rentrée autant que lui. Ce serait sans doute plus facile de se lier d'amitié avec lui qu'avec une bande d'élèves déjà formée.

\- On y va, Rose ? Proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans le dernier wagon qui, contrairement aux autres, était d'un calme plat. Rose fit coulisser en grand la porte du compartiment :

\- Bonjour, il reste de la place ?

Mais elle et Albus se figèrent quand ils s'aperçurent que le « garçon solitaire » n'était autre que Scorpius Malefoy. Avec son nez et son menton pointus, il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son père, autant qu'Albus ressemblait au sien. Sa robe de sorcier faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint et de ses cheveux blonds, plaqués en arrière par des litres de gomina. Enfoncé dans les moelleuses banquettes, entouré par une profusion de bonbons aux emballages rutilants, il avait l'air d'un petit souverain qui s'ennuie. Il tenait en main une curieuse cordelette en platine, qu'il faisait glisser négligemment entre ses doigts. Il se redressa en les voyant, apparemment aussi surpris qu'eux de les trouver ici. Rose s'était cramponnée aux panneaux, Albus sentait ses muscles se raidirent de nouveau. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus se décide à passer sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Rose. Son cerveau lui hurlait de s'en aller. Albus était le second enfant du célèbre Harry Potter, le héros qui avait vaincu, dix-neuf ans auparavant, le plus terrible sorcier que le monde ait jamais connu : Lord Voldemort. Rose était la fille de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui avaient vaillamment accompagné Harry dans toutes ses actions contre le mage noir. Scorpius Malefoy, quant à lui, appartenait à la famille Malefoy, autrefois des Mangemorts, fidèles de Voldemort. Son grand-père Lucius avait été un Mangemort, son père Drago avait été le plus grand rival de Harry Potter à Poudlard, avant de devenir également un Mangemort en sixième année. Bien qu'ayant retourné leur veste au tout dernier moment pour sauver leurs vies, les Malefoy gardaient leur mauvaise réputation d'adeptes de la magie noire, un peu trop fiers d'être des Sang-purs. L'héritier d'une famille de Mangemorts, dans le même compartiment que les enfants des plus grands héros de leur siècle, est-ce que cela pouvait sérieusement bien finir ? Albus était certain que non. Et pourtant, il entendit une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne demander :

\- Euh... on peut s'asseoir ?

\- Euh... oui, répondit Scorpius, tout aussi mal-à-l'aise.

Rose et Albus prirent place sur la banquette en face de Scorpius, mais à peine s'étaient-ils assis que le garçon poussait une exclamation :

-Ah ! Non… pas là…

Albus se releva aussi vivement que si une aiguille l'avait piqué, déjà prêt à changer de compartiment, mais Scorpius ajouta tout de suite :

\- Vous êtes assis sur mes chocogrenouilles.

Rose et Albus retirèrent les friandises et les déposèrent sur la petite tablette entre les deux banquettes. Puis, le duel de regards gênés recommença. Scorpius s'était remis à jouer avec la cordelette de platine et levait de temps en temps les yeux vers eux. Plus d'une fois, il parût sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se renfonçait aussitôt dans un mutisme timide. Albus commençait à trouver le temps long, et aussi qu'ils avaient l'air idiot tous les trois à ne pas s'adresser la parole. Il cherchait désespérément une porte de sortie, un moyen d'engager la conversation quand son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Il en aurait été honteux si ce bruit comique n'avait pas eu l'avantage d'amener un sourire sur les visages de Rose et Scorpius.

\- Ça doit être l'heure du déjeuner...

Rose et lui sortirent leurs en-cas qu'ils conservaient dans des boites en plastique, mais Scorpius se baissa et attrapa sous la banquette un énorme panier-repas. Il en retira la nappe à carreaux, ce qui permit à Rose et Albus d'admirer les pots de confiture à la rhubarbe, ainsi qu'une quantité non négligeable de petits sandwichs et de biscuits.

\- Waouh ! Ta mère est une sacrée cuisinière ! Remarqua Albus, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais James avait bien raison de dire qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses. Scorpius ne releva pas la tête et il sembla même à Albus qu'il se dépêchait de mordre dans un sandwich pour ne pas répondre. Malgré la bonne odeur du pique-nique, l'ambiance s'était à peine réchauffée. Albus commença à grignoter son propre sandwich : du poulet avec de la sauce au curry, l'un de ses favoris. L'idée que ses parents aient préparé ça pour lui le réconforta et en même temps le rendit un peu mélancolique. Rose, en ouvrant sa boite, eut un gémissement désolé :

\- Oh non ! Je leur avais dit de demander de l'aide à Momo pour mon déjeuner...

Quelques morceaux de pain carbonisés flottaient dans un brouet qui sentait le hareng.

\- Qui est Momo ? Demanda Scorpius, intrigué.

\- Molly Weasley, ma grand-mère paternelle, la meilleure cuisinière du monde, répondit Rose. Contrairement à mes parents...

Déjà Albus déchirait son sandwich en deux pour l'offrir à sa cousine, mais Scorpius fut le plus rapide : les deux bras tendus, il leva son énorme panier sous le nez de Rose, si précipitamment qu'il faillit le lui balancer dans la figure. Les yeux de Rose s'arrondirent de surprise et Scorpius Malefoy lui-même parût ébahi par son propre geste, mais il ne se rétracta pas. Simplement, il fixait à présent les rideaux de la fenêtre comme s'il avait voulu en compter les mailles. Rose, avec un air timide qu'Albus ne lui connaissait pas, tendit la main et retira du panier un chausson aux pommes et un sandwich aux crevettes.

\- Merci !

Elle lui adressa même un gentil sourire. Albus, saisissant l'opportunité au vol, tendit à Scorpius la moitié de son sandwich :

\- Je t'échange ça contre... euh, disons... un sandwich au saumon et deux scones.

Cette fois, sa tentative réussit le visage de Scorpius s'éclaira d'un sourire, le sourire d'un Malefoy sur le point de conclure une grosse affaire :

\- Ça ne vaut pas ! Un sandwich au concombre et un scone.

\- D'accord, mais tu me laisses goûter la gelée.

\- Tenu !

Maintenant qu'ils s'échangeaient leurs déjeuners, Albus en profita pour se présenter dans les formes, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler les uns des autres :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Albus-Severus Potter. Et elle, c'est ma cousine, ajouta-t-il, en désignant Rose.

\- Je suis Rose Granger-Weasley, déclara cette dernière, en inclinant la tête aussi poliment que si elle s'était trouvée devant le ministre de la magie.

\- Je suis Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy, dit-il, en lui rendant son salut.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Albus et Rose se servaient librement dans les réserves d'un Scorpius trop heureux de partager. À eux trois, ils firent un sort aux sandwichs, patacitrouilles, dragées surprises, chocogrenouilles et fondants au chaudron. La glace fut définitivement rompue quand Scorpius déclara qu'il était capable d'avaler cinq gnomes au poivre d'un coup et de cracher une gerbe de feu de soixante centimètres. Il n'y parvint pas, mais Rose éclata franchement de rire en voyant de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles, tandis qu'Albus se précipitait pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Après ça, ils parlèrent avec animation de leurs premiers achats sur le Chemin de Traverse et de ce qui les attendait à Poudlard. Rose était la plus impatiente car sa mère lui avait fait une description détaillée des cours qui devaient être tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres.

\- J'ai déjà lu tous les livres de cette année.

\- Moi aussi, je les ai tous lus ! S'exclama Scorpius, en la regardant comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Albus préféra changer de sujet, en réalisant que sur ce terrain-là, il avait peu de chance de concurrencer. Ils parlèrent de la première fois que leurs pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés, ce qui était toujours considéré comme un événement chez les sorciers.

\- Je m'en souviens assez bien, dit Albus. J'avais quatre ans et mon frère James me pourchassait dans la maison pour me faire enfiler une horrible robe de chambre à fanfreluches qui sentait le fromage. Au moment où il allait me coincer, la robe s'est retournée contre lui et a commencé à lui donner des gifles. Il a fallu que mon père intervienne pour l'arrêter.

Un sentiment d'allégresse lui revenait chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce souvenir de James bataillant sur le tapis contre le vêtement animé. Rose réfléchit quelques instants, avant de dire :

\- J'avais quatre ans aussi et nous étions en vacances avec mes parents sur une plage. J'avais repéré un vendeur de glace moldu. J'ai ouvert la main et, quand je l'ai refermée, je tenais un sorbet au citron. Les mêmes que ceux que vendaient ce pauvre glacier. Mes parents s'en sont rendus compte. Mon père est allé payer et s'excuser auprès de cet homme qui n'a sans doute jamais compris pourquoi.

Scorpius éclata de rire, mais pas Albus. Cette histoire était sans doute vraie, mais il était persuadé qu'Hermione Granger avait dit un jour que les pouvoirs de sa fille s'étaient manifestés très tôt, à l'âge de deux ans. Rose avait dû se tromper de date. C'était au tour de Scorpius de raconter son histoire, elle débuta assez sombrement :

\- Pendant des années, je n'ai pas manifesté le moindre talent magique. Quand j'ai eu sept ans, mes parents ont même commencé à craindre que je sois un Cracmol. Mon père a fait venir des médicomages, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à lui fournir de réponse concrète. Moi, j'avais terriblement peur d'être un Cracmol, d'abord parce que ça aurait été une honte pour les Malefoy, et surtout parce que j'avais très envie d'aller à Poudlard. Et puis un jour, alors que je me trouvais dans la bibliothèque avec ma mère, je me suis envolé d'un coup et je me suis retrouvé suspendu au plafond, tête en bas.

Albus et Rose éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Scorpius continuait son récit d'un ton plus joyeux :

\- Ma mère a hurlé, mon père a accouru. D'abord, il a voulu me jeter un sort pour me faire descendre, mais ma mère avait peur que ça empire les choses. Alors, il a dû aller chercher son vieux balai qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis l'école pour venir me décrocher lui-même. Mais moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout d'être au plafond. J'étais si content d'être un sorcier que je sautais de joie, alors que tout le monde paniquait en bas.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer leur fou rire en imaginant Drago Malefoy sur son balai, essayant d'attraper son fils qui jouait les chauves-souris. Quand ils se furent un peu calmés, Albus osa interroger Scorpius sur le curieux objet qu'il tenait en main depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est un_ Venimus Steampunk_. Mon père me l'a offert il y a deux jours. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi il sert, mais j'aime bien le manipuler. Regardez...

Il ouvrit la paume de sa main droite et Albus compris que ce qu'il avait pris pour une cordelette était en fait un petit serpent en platine aux yeux d'émeraude. La richesse et la finesse de l'ouvrage démontrait bien les goûts de luxe des Malefoy. La minuscule bête se redressa et fixa les deux enfants en émettant un sifflement.

\- Il n'a pas l'air très amical, fit remarquer Rose.

\- Attends...

Scorpius referma sa main sur le serpent. Quand il la rouvrit, le serpent était devenu un dragon qui déploya ses ailes et fit un petit tour dans la pièce. Bien qu'il ne soit pas plus gros qu'une noix, Albus et Rose apprécièrent moyennement de le voir tourner autour d'eux en poussant des grognements. Il paraissait vouloir les empêcher de s'approcher de Scorpius.

\- Il a des crocs qui ressortent, observa Rose, tandis que la bestiole volait juste devant son nez. Ça doit être l'imitation d'un Dent-de-vipère du Pérou ou bien d'un Norvégien à crêtes.

Finalement, le dragon miniature retourna se poser dans la main de Scorpius et prit une troisième forme, celle d'un scorpion, dont les pattes s'enroulèrent autour de son doigt comme une bague.

\- Voilà, dit simplement Scorpius, un peu vexé de ne pas les avoir plus impressionnés que ça. Mon père a dit que ça me servirait à Poudlard, mais c'est vrai qu'on dirait plus un jouet qu'autre chose...

\- Oh, c'est normal d'emporter un souvenir de chez soi, dit Rose, tranquillement. Ma mère m'a donné ça.

Elle extirpa de sa robe de sorcier un petit sac en cuir et l'ouvrit, il contenait des fioles, un carnet et une plume. Albus sourit : Rose était la personne la plus prévoyante qu'il connaissait. Elle aurait pu se retrouver sur une île déserte sans être prise au dépourvu. Elle sortit également du sac un joli mouchoir sur lequel son prénom était brodé, terminé par la fleur homonyme.

\- Et mon père m'a donné...

Elle rougit comme si elle allait dire une bêtise et ne termina pas sa phrase. Scorpius contemplait toujours le prénom brodé et lança gaiement :

\- Rose ! Tes parents t'ont appelée comme ça à cause de tes cheveux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Elle lui lança un regard si vif qu'il s'empressa d'essayer de se rattraper :

\- Tes cheveux... Ils ont des reflets roses... 'fin... on n'a jamais vu ça chez un Weasley...

Rose glissa inconsciemment ses doigts le long de ses mèches, dont la couleur ne ressemblait pas vraiment au roux d'une chevelure Weasley, mais plus, effectivement, à un magnifique ciel de soleil couchant. Scorpius, lui, était devenu rouge comme un homard trop cuit et bafouillait des paroles incompréhensibles. Albus vint à son secours, en prenant un ton très naturel :

\- La tradition des objets hérités doit être importante dans les familles. Mon père a donné sa cape d'Invisibilité à James pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai ? Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! S'exclama Rose, oubliant miraculeusement la remarque de Scorpius.

\- Il disait qu'en qualité d'aîné, c'était à James de l'avoir... bon, il l'a regretté une semaine après, quand il a appris que James s'en était servi pour libérer des Épouvantards dans les cachots.

Scorpius et Rose éclatèrent de rire. Puis, Scorpius se pencha vers Albus avec un air d'avidité sur le visage :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as reçu pour ta rentrée ?

Albus sentit ses joues chauffer à son tour.

\- Mon père a voulu me donner son Éclair de feu.

\- Son balai d'attrapeur ! S'écria Scorpius. Ils ont sorti des balais plus rapides depuis, mais en termes de maniabilité, il reste invaincu depuis vingt ans !

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas pu l'utiliser, regretta Rose. Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai.

\- C'était plus symbolique qu'autre chose, dit Albus, en haussant les épaules. Et de toute façon, j'ai refusé. Je n'aime pas beaucoup le Quidditch, alors je ne vois pas à quoi un balai me servirait à Poudlard.

Le regard de Scorpius et Rose le gêna beaucoup. Ils avaient l'air de penser qu'il avait commis la pire erreur de sa vie. James avait eu la même réaction et s'était montré très jaloux quand il avait appris que son cadet pouvait avoir l'Éclair de feu, oubliant même son propre cadeau. La crise de son aîné, suivie par le sermon qu'il avait reçu de leur mère, était le seul moment drôle qu'Albus retenait de cette offre, mais en vérité, il aurait volontiers troqué tous les balais du monde contre la cape d'Invisibilité. James avait hérité des talents sportifs de leurs parents, il adorait le Quidditch et passait son temps à s'entraîner dans le jardin de leur maison. A neuf ans, il faisait des loopings, des tonneaux, il rattrapait en plein vol des balles que son frère et sa sœur lui lançaient depuis le sol. Albus, quant à lui, n'aimait ni le Quidditch, ni attirer les regards. Il ne comprenait pas comment son père avait pu manquer de clairvoyance au point de leur offrir des cadeaux si dissemblables de leurs caractères.

\- Du coup, conclut-il. J'ai eu droit à un hibou.

\- Oh, un hibou ça ne compte pas, déclara Scorpius. Moi aussi, j'ai reçu un hibou, un Grand-Duc.

Il avait, malgré lui, employé un ton hautain d'enfant gâté et Albus vit les sourcils de Rose se froncer. Lui-même se sentait un peu froissé par la remarque : il ne savait pas s'il passait pour un garçon capricieux ou, au contraire, moins bien loti que son frère. Scorpius se rendit-il compte de son manque de tact ? Il rougit une nouvelle fois et Albus eut l'impression qu'il allait lui présenter des excuses, mais Rose les coupa en se tournant vers la fenêtre :

\- On ne va pas tarder à arriver. J'aperçois les lumières de Pré-Au-Lard !

Albus réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait toujours pas enfilé sa robe de sorcier.

* * *

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, les nouveaux élèves furent accueillis par une grosse voix caverneuse :

\- Les premières années, par ici, s'il vous plaît !

Un grand nombre sursautèrent en voyant une silhouette énorme et effrayante se découper dans la nuit tombante, mais pour Albus elle annonçait l'arrivée d'un grand ami. Il se précipita vers elle :

\- Bonsoir, Hagrid !

Le demi-géant n'avait pratiquement pas changé en dix-neuf ans, si ce n'est quelques fils gris dans sa barbe broussailleuse sous laquelle s'étirait un grand sourire auquel Albus répondit. Hagrid n'était plus garde-chasse depuis des années, mais professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques et Albus savait que s'il s'était porté volontaire pour accueillir les premières années, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre de les revoir, Rose et lui. Albus en était si confondu de gratitude et d'amitié qu'il en oubliait temporairement son anxiété. Les joues de Hagrid se colorèrent en le voyant et ses petits yeux noirs pétillèrent :

\- Albus-Severus Potter, bienvenue à Poudlard !

Avant qu'Albus ait pu reculer, le demi-géant l'avait soulevé du sol et le serra contre lui. Lorsqu'il le reposa, Albus eut l'impression qu'il venait de passer dans une essoreuse à salade.

\- Désolé, c'est l'émotion ! Balbutia Hagrid. Te voir à Poudlard... le fils de Harry Potter !

\- Il y a eu James avant moi, rappela Albus.

\- Et j'ai été très ému aussi, mais en le voyant, je revoyais ton grand-père, James Potter premier du nom. Tandis que toi... Nom d'une gargouille ! Plus je te regarde et plus je trouve que tu ressembles à ton père !

Rose, qui arrivait à son tour, s'approcha de Hagrid pour le saluer. Il ne lui épargna pas non plus les embrassades musclées. Certains élèves regardaient dans leur direction, en se demandant avec angoisse si leur tour viendrait.

\- Rose Granger-Weasley ! Clama Hagrid. Les soi-disant premiers de la classe n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais aussi brillante que ta mère, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

\- M... Merci, Hagrid, bafouilla Rose, un peu chiffonnée après l'étreinte.

Le demi-géant sortit de sa veste en peaux de bêtes un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe et se moucha à plusieurs reprises en faisant un bruit de tonnerre.

\- Zut ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer, mais tous les deux ici, devant moi... j'ai l'impression de revoir vos parents la première fois qu'ils ont débarqué ici.

\- Quelqu'un sait qui s'occupe de nos bagages ? Demanda une petite voix traînante et préoccupée.

C'était Scorpius qui se dégageait du groupe d'élèves. La joie de Hagrid disparut aussitôt en reconnaissant les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et le visage pointu. Il n'était clairement pas content de revoir cette figure familière-ci devant lui. Comment lui en vouloir ? Peu de personnes avaient été aussi méprisées et malmenées par les Malefoy que Rubeus Hagrid. Albus savait que, lorsque son père était en deuxième année, Lucius Malefoy avait convaincu le ministère d'envoyer Hagrid à Azkaban, la terrible prison des sorciers. Et en troisième année, Drago Malefoy avait tout fait pour faire renvoyer Hagrid et condamner l'un de ses animaux favoris. Albus se demanda si Scorpius était au courant de ces événements (il ne voyait pas trop dans quelles circonstances il aurait pu les apprendre). En tout cas, devant l'expression vindicative du demi-géant, le garçon se recroquevilla peureusement.

Hagrid les fit monter dans des barques pour traverser le lac. L'eau glacée était si noire et profonde qu'il était impossible d'en distinguer le fond. Elle clabotait à certains endroits et Albus crut plusieurs fois apercevoir un tentacule visqueux frôler la barque, mais, aussi impressionnant que fut ce lac, ce n'était rien comparé à la vision qu'ils eurent bientôt de Poudlard. Albus comprit immédiatement pourquoi ses parents parlaient toujours de ces lieux avec émotion et disaient que c'était un endroit vraiment spécial. Sous une lune luisante, les tours de l'école, pareilles à des ombres chinoises se dessinaient lentement. Un vent d'automne s'était levé, caressant les toits, faisant résonner les vieilles pierres comme un chant avant de venir faire frémir l'eau du lac, emportant cette mystérieuse mélodie avec lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'île, ils distinguaient la forme jaune des grandes fenêtres treillissées, qui laissaient deviner une grande agitation derrière et des milliers de flambeaux. Le château ne semblait plus attendre qu'eux pour faire la fête. Seul Scorpius restait indifférent au spectacle. La bonne humeur dont il avait fait preuve dans le train s'était complètement évaporée au moment où Hagrid l'avait regardé. Il se tassait au fond de la barque, le teint grisâtre, les bras croisés et lorsqu'il levait son regard vers le château il n'exprimait que de l'appréhension.

Arrivés dans le hall du château, Hagrid adressa un « à tout à l'heure » à Albus et Rose, puis disparut dans un couloir. Les élèves s'étaient à peine mis en rang qu'une femme aux cheveux d'une sublime couleur blond argenté, descendit les escaliers. Elle portait une longue robe de sorcier bleue sur laquelle étaient dessinées des arabesques violettes. Quoiqu'elle ait pratiquement la quarantaine, son visage resplendissait de jeunesse et de beauté, la peau scintillait lorsqu'elle passait sous la lumière des lustres. Les élèves, surtout les garçons, en eurent le souffle coupé. En voyant son chignon impeccable dont pas un cheveu ne dépassait, Albus passa machinalement une main dans sa propre tignasse ébouriffée, sans parvenir à l'aplatir. La dame les salua d'une voix presque chantante, mais au ton impérieux :

\- Bienvenue à tous ! Je me présente : je suis le professeur Whitehorse, la sous-directrice de Poudlard et la directrice des Serdaigle.

\- Ce qu'elle est belle ! Souffla une élève, derrière Albus. On dirait qu'elle n'est pas humaine.

\- Elle n'est _pas_ humaine ! C'est une Vélane, comme dans le conte de Beedle le Barde _Les deux sorcières et la Vélane,_ chuchota une autre fille. J'avais entendu dire que Poudlard engageait des créatures magiques maintenant, mais une Vélane… Ce n'est pas illégal ? Je veux dire... imaginez à quoi doivent ressembler ses cours !

Heureusement, le professeur Whitehorse n'avait pas entendu et continuait son discours :

\- Je vais vous conduire dans la Grande Salle où vous serez répartis, grâce au Choixpeau magique, dans vos différentes maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. Chacune d'entre elles a ses valeurs que, j'en suis certaine, vous aurez à cœur de respecter et d'honorer. Au cours de l'année scolaire, vos prouesses intellectuelles, sportives ou autres rapporteront des points pour votre maison. Un mauvais comportement, un non-respect du règlement, vous feront perdre des points. Ce règlement vous sera expliqué par la directrice de Poudlard en personne. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison ayant accumulé le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons et ses représentants auront la joie de voir s'étendre leurs bannières partout dans le château. Maintenant, allons-y !

Les élèves suivirent le professeur dans les grands escaliers de marbre, traversèrent les corridors sous l'œil attentif des personnages peints dans les tableaux accrochés un peu partout.

\- J'aimerais bien être à Gryffondor, ou alors à Serdaigle, dit Rose. Mais le mieux serait qu'on soit dans la même maison.

\- Moi, ce sera Gryffondor et pas autre chose, assura Albus.

Ceci dit, les taquineries de son frère sur la possibilité de se retrouver à Serpentard lui revenaient en mémoire. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'en préoccuper, les autres premières années n'avaient plus que ce sujet de conversation aux lèvres :

\- Ça serait trop cool si j'étais à Gryffondor !

\- Peuh ! La meilleure maison, c'est Serdaigle. Ils favorisent la sagesse.

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est Serpentard qui prend les élèves les plus intelligents.

\- Mais à Poufsouffle, tu es récompensé pour tes efforts.

\- Harry Potter est allé à Gryffondor. J'espère que j'irais à Gryffondor.

En tournant la tête, Albus remarqua que Rose aussi avait l'air de plus en plus préoccupée, alors qu'habituellement elle était très calme. Elle marmonnait entre ses lèvres en leitmotiv : « Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ? Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ? » Et Albus, malgré les paroles de réconfort de son père sur le quai de gare, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les jambes lourdes et un nœud dans l'estomac. Pas à Serpentard ! Par pitié, quoi qu'il arrive, pas à Serpentard ! Se répétait-il.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Elle était exactement comme ils se l'étaient imaginée : immense, des centaines de bougies suspendues qui se mêlaient aux étoiles du plafond magique. Une chorale d'élèves, accompagnée par deux harpes ensorcelées, les accueillit avec l'hymne de Poudlard sur une mélodie à la fois enjouée et solennelle. À la table des professeurs, Albus aperçut Hagrid, Neville Londubat et, à son physique d'insecte échevelé, reconnut celle qui devait être le professeur Trelawney. La directrice, Minerva McGonagall se tenait au centre, dans une attitude sévère qui inspirait le respect. Sa robe en velours vert bouteille était ornée sur l'épaule d'un tartan écossais. Le professeur Whitehorse les fit s'arrêter entre les tables, puis grimpa sur l'estrade. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître un tabouret et déposa respectueusement dessus un vieux chapeau décrépi.

\- C'est ça, le fameux Choixpeau magique ? Marmonna la même élève qui avait insulté les Vélanes. Il est un peu... mité, non ?

Pourtant, lorsqu'il commença à bouger les lèvres, le silence se fit instantanément dans la grande salle.

_Dans les anciens temps, il y avait, devinez quoi..._

_Quatre sorciers surpuissants, quatre sorciers-rois._

_Amis, on le dit, car malgré leurs différences,_

_Ils se retrouvaient égaux aussi bien en force qu'en intelligence._

_Dans un Moyen-Âge hostiles à leurs semblables,_

_Voulaient y apporter une paix durable._

_Ils érigèrent sur un rocher, vous l'aviez compris,_

_Poudlard, où l'on enseigne la sorcellerie,_

_À toute personne qui, dès sa naissance,_

_Sent croître en lui cette mystique puissance._

_Mais une unique idée précoce,_

_Ne pouvait suffire à unir parfaitement leurs forces._

_À la fin, chacun se donnant raison sur l'idée de l'idéal,_

_Une juste répartition sembla être un moindre mal._

_Ainsi parla Gryffondor le preux :_

_« Je veux dans ma maison les cœurs valeureux, les plus courageux. »_

_De Serdaigle qui, à ses arguments, répondit :_

_« En vérité, je veux qu'instruction et sagesse soient réunies. »_

_De Serpentard, qui surenchérit sur eux :_

_« A ces dons simplistes, je préfère les ambitieux._

_Car qu'importe le talent seul si à la fin,_

_Il ne s'en fut pas assez donné les moyens. »_

_Et de Poufsouffle de conclure :_

_« Pourront venir à moi ceux qui ont le cœur pur. »_

_Vraiment, quelle drôle d'idée cette unification,_

_Qui dès le commencement, commence par une séparation !_

_Aussi, je dois prévenir leurs descendants,_

_Qui accourent en croyant savoir ce qui est grand._

_Vraiment, ralentissez le pas, fougueuse jeunesse,_

_Qui, en s'approchant de moi, pense acquérir ses lettres de noblesse,_

_Inutile de dissimuler vos croyances et vos peurs,_

_Car au fond, vous ignorez vos propres valeurs._

_Jeunes présomptueux, ne vous bercez pas trop d'illusions,_

_Rare sont les destinés, dignes héritiers d'une maison._

_À la fin, moi seul révélerai vos âmes secrètes._

_Ainsi le voulait Godric Gryffondor lorsqu'il m'ôta de sa tête._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la grande salle. Rose se pencha à l'oreille d'Albus :

\- Il est impressionnant, ce Choixpeau, mais je le trouve quand même un peu prétentieux.

Albus ne répondit rien, craignant de lui dévoiler son malaise. Pendant que le professeur Whitehorse expliquait les consignes pour passer sous le Choixpeau, James, assis à la table des Gryffondor, se glissa sur les bancs jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son petit frère.

\- Pas trop inquiet, Albi ?

Albus fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, mais James continua sur le même ton exaspérant :

\- Albi, t'as la trouille ?

\- M'appelle pas Albi.

\- Pas trop peur de te retrouver à Serpentard ?

_\- Je-n'irai-pas-à-Serpentard_, grinça Albus, entre ses dents.

\- Tu as entendu le Choixpeau, ce n'est pas toi qui décide.

\- Si ! Annonça Albus, un peu plus fortement. Papa me l'a dit : si je suis sûr de moi, il ne m'enverra pas à Serpentard.

\- Je me demande comment tu comptes le convaincre, pouffa James. Il saura que tu as peur de la goule chez Grand-Père Weasley et Momo, que tu as pleuré pendant une heure quand je t'ai mis un cafard dans les cheveux...

\- J'avais deux ans, espèce de limace décervelée ! Gronda Albus

\- .… Que tu es tétanisé dès qu'un adulte hausse le ton, que…

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Je n'irai pas à Serpentard ! Je refuse !

\- Ça ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que ça, intervint Scorpius, qui avait entendu leur conversation. Il y a des gens très bien qui vont à Serpentard.

Il paraissait blessé par les paroles d'Albus.

\- Je ne vois pas quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait se retrouver à Serpentard, répondit James, avec une moue dédaigneuse. Ce sont les sorciers attirés par les forces du Mal qui rejoignent cette maison.

\- Pas forcément ! S'exclama Scorpius. Serpentard représente aussi la ruse, l'élégance et l'ambition.

\- C'est ça ! Ricana James_. La fin justifie les moyens_, comme l'a dit le Choixpeau.

\- Mon père et ma mère étaient à Serpentard tous les deux !

Albus n'était pas sûr que ce soit un bon argument et d'ailleurs James ne tarda pas à le retourner contre lui :

\- Tu es Scorpius Malefoy, c'est ça ? Ton père et ta mère étaient... des Mangemorts.

\- Ma mère n'a jamais été Mangemort ! Répliqua Scorpius, presque désespéré.

\- Mais ton père, oui ! Et ton grand-père avant lui. Toute ta famille était très proche de Voldemort. Et je ne te parle même pas de ta cinglée de grande tante !

James avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique, mais Scorpius faisait vraiment pitié. À chaque insinuation, il paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Plusieurs fois, Albus ouvrit la bouche, pour faire taire son frère, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Finalement, Scorpius tenta une dernière offensive :

\- C... C'est aussi grâce à un mensonge de ma grand-mère, Narcissa Malefoy, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu.

\- Tiens, tu l'appelles le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toi aussi ? Il paraît que seuls ses partisans l'appelaient comme ça.

\- JAMES !

L'exclamation poussée par Albus fit se retourner plusieurs têtes, il rougit brusquement et se rétracta. Scorpius avait l'air désemparé, il serra les poings le long de son corps et recula lentement comme s'il désirait fusionner avec la masse d'élèves. Albus voulut le retenir, lui dire que lui le trouvait sympathique (après tout, ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble dans le train), mais il craignait un rejet. C'était lui le premier qui avait dit qu'il ne voulait surtout pas aller à Serpentard. Sur l'estrade, le professeur Whitehorse venait de terminer ses explications. Elle déroula un long rouleau de parchemin et déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Meredith Adams.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux joues potelées se détacha du groupe des premières années. Le Choixpeau posé sur sa tête réfléchit quelques instants, puis clama :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Gryffondor applaudit chaleureusement sa venue. Albus vit son frère James taper son gobelet en fer contre la table. Le professeur Whitehorse continua :

\- Pavla Aubrey-Parkinson.

La fille qui s'était moquée du Choixpeau et des Vélanes passa avec un air suffisant et monta sur l'estrade. Le Choixpeau ne mit pas longtemps à se décider :

\- SERPENTARD !

Albus la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table qui l'ovationnait et il dût bien admettre, en regardant les Serpentard, que James avait raison : la plupart d'entre eux avaient vraiment une sale tête.

\- Fritz Barttow.

Un grand garçon sec alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

La table des Poufsouffle acclama leur nouvelle recrue. La répartition continua sur plusieurs minutes et plus le temps passait, moins Albus se préoccupait de savoir où les autres élèves étaient envoyés. La phrase « Pas à Serpentard » tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il la releva cependant quand il entendit :

\- Rose Granger-Weasley !

La concernée marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'estrade, mais Albus la soupçonnait de feindre et d'être aussi nerveuse que les autres. Quand elle s'en fut coiffée, le Choixpeau hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par se décider :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- BRAVO, COUSINE ! Hurla James Potter, en levant les bras et en envoyant son verre voler à travers la salle.

Des rires et des applaudissements nourris suivirent tandis que Rose, devenue littéralement « rose » d'émotion, rejoignait la table des Gryffondor. Il y eut encore quelques élèves qui passèrent, puis le professeur Whitehorse appela :

\- Scorpius Malefoy !

L'ambiance de fête se refroidit à l'évocation du nom : si les professeurs tâchaient de garder une apparence neutre, l'éclat de leur regard changea. Et dans les rangs des élèves, le mot « Mangemort » fut prononcé plusieurs fois. Sur le coup, Albus admira la réaction de Scorpius : après son accrochage avec James, il avait quand même réussi à masquer son agitation. Quand il monta lentement sur l'estrade, Albus se mit à espérer pour lui qu'il ne serait pas envoyé dans la même maison que ses ancêtres, mais le tissu avait à peine effleuré son crâne que le Choixpeau proclama :

\- SERPENTARD !

Scorpius rejoignit la table qui l'applaudissait, avec beaucoup moins de chaleur qu'ils avaient accueilli d'autres élèves avant lui. Quand il s'assit, ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés s'écartèrent comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie contagieuse. Albus se sentait de plus en plus mal pour lui. La répartition reprit normalement, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Whitehorse prononçât :

\- Albus-Severus Potter !

Albus se doutait bien que l'évocation de son nom de famille ne passerait pas non plus inaperçue, mais le murmure de dévotion qui se propagea dans la grande salle était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Cette fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, tandis qu'il demeurait pétrifié sur place. Il sentit une pression sur son bras, c'était son frère James qui le poussait.

\- Allez, vas-y ! Dit-il, presque gentiment.

Albus s'avança, le pas tellement raide qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié comment plier les genoux. Le chemin jusqu'à l'estrade paraissait interminable, chaque chuchotement d'élève lui parvenait aux oreilles :

\- Elle a bien dit _Potter_ ?

\- Encore un !

\- Ils ont déjà l'aîné à Gryffondor.

\- Oui, mais regardez-le : il _lui_ ressemble encore plus !

Il fallut à Albus toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas faire demi-tour et s'enfuir en courant. Même le beau sourire du professeur Whitehorse ou les signes encourageants de Hagrid ne l'aidèrent pas à se sentir mieux. Il prit place sur le tabouret et sentit qu'on déposait le Choixpeau sur sa tête. C'était encore plus curieux de l'entendre lui susurrer à l'oreille que de l'observer de loin.

\- Hum... Tu me rappelles des souvenirs… Jusqu'à la difficulté de choisir... Oui, vraiment difficile de choisir... je vois en toi le talent à l'état brut, un diamant qui ne demande qu'à être taillé. Tu es renfermé, l'inconnu t'effraye, je le sens, mais je sens aussi ce désir intense d'être digne de ceux qui t'ont précédés...

\- Pas à Serpentard, récitait Albus. Pas à Serpentard...

\- Pas à Serpentard ? Susurra encore le Choixpeau. Tu en es sûr ? Tu voudrais sans doute que je t'envoie à Gryffondor, mais as-tu les qualités requises pour ça ? En revanche, tes immenses compétences pourraient s'épanouir dans une maison comme Serpentard.

Il le mettait à l'épreuve en essayant de le convaincre, mais Albus refusait de l'écouter. Tout ira bien, songeait-il, pour se rassurer. Il suffit que je le répète : pas à Serpentard ! S'il vous plaît, lisez dans mon cœur, vous verrez que je ne veux pas y aller ! Pas à Serpentard ! Pas à Serpentard... Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait sur ce tabouret, facilement plusieurs minutes. Autour d'eux, professeurs et élèves paraissaient commencer à trouver le temps long. Le Choixpeau n'argumentait plus et Albus reprenait espoir. Tout en répétant inlassablement sa litanie, il eut le réflexe de porter les yeux vers la table où il ne voulait surtout pas aller et croisa le regard malheureux de Scorpius. Un court instant, il en oublia sa propre peur et ressentit une vague intense de pitié et de culpabilité. Puis...

_\- HARRY POTTER !_

Une voix ! Une voix qui n'était pas celle du Choixpeau, une voix sinistre, qui semblait venir de l'au-delà traversa Albus. Il eut l'impression qu'une épée glacée était entrée dans son corps et que cette voix résonnait jusque dans ses os. Ensuite, tout revint à la normale et il entendit le Choixpeau proclamer :

\- SERPENTARD !

* * *

**Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire une fanfiction Harry Potter un jour, bien que je sois fan depuis l'âge de onze ans. Et puis, l'année dernière, j'ai lu l'Enfant Maudit et... j'ai détesté la plupart des idées, surtout le personnage de Rose qui était une vraie peste. Donc, j'ai décidé de remanier l'histoire à ma sauce, en essayant de rester le plus fidèle possible au style de J.K.R **

**Voici donc le premier chapitre comme échantillon. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le fils du père

**Chapitre 2 : Le fils du père.**

Un silence d'étonnement qui ressemblait presque à de l'effarement suivit l'annonce du Choixpeau. Comme dans un songe, Albus entendit son frère James s'écrier :

\- Mais je plaisantais, moi !

Il entendit aussi un professeur bredouiller derrière lui :

\- Absurde ! Ce garçon est à moitié Potter et à moitié Weasley. Cela fait des années que tous les membres de ces deux familles vont à Gryffondor.

\- Marty, épargnez-nous ce genre de commentaires ! Tempêta McGonagall.

Le reste de la salle semblait avoir subi le sortilège d'Immobilis. Et puis soudain, la table des Serpentard s'éveilla, des applaudissements commencèrent à retentir et des élèves scandèrent :

\- POTTER AVEC NOUS ! POTTER AVEC NOUS !

Quelques-uns semblaient sincères, mais la plupart affichaient de grands sourires goguenards sur leurs visages. Albus sentit la main du professeur Whitehorse qui l'incitait à quitter l'estrade. Dans un état quasi-somnambulique, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison en sentant sur lui les regards éberlués de James, Rose, Hagrid et, très probablement, ceux de Minerva McGonagall et de Neville Londubat. Serpentard ! Il était envoyé à Serpentard ! Il n'avait pas su convaincre le Choixpeau ! Mais aussi, c'était la faute de cette voix, cette voix si funèbre qu'il en tremblait encore. Ce n'est pas sa nomination à Serpentard qui aurait dû figer la salle, mais le son de cette voix chargée de haine qui l'avait glacé. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait eu l'air de l'entendre à part lui ?

Sans même le réaliser, Albus prit place à côté de Scorpius, mais celui-ci ne lui adressa pas la parole, se contentant de le regarder d'un air ahuri. En fait, si la majorité des Serpentard avait très mal accueilli Scorpius, l'arrivée d'Albus les avait divisés : d'un côté, un grand nombre lui adressaient de larges sourires, ravis d'avoir le fils du célèbre Harry Potter dans leurs rangs, mais quelques-uns lui jetaient des regards soupçonneux qu'Albus ne comprenait pas. Malgré le choc général, la répartition continua jusqu'à un certain Nestor Ziliber qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Puis, le professeur McGonagall se leva :

\- Merci et félicitation à tous ! Avant que le banquet ne soit servi, je souhaite rappeler quelques règles que, j'en suis sûr, aucun d'entre vous n'aura l'intention d'enfreindre...

Albus nota qu'elle regardait dans la direction de James.

\- Pour commencer, je tiens à signaler aux nouveaux élèves qu'il est formellement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs entre huit heures du soir et six heures du matin. Tout élève surpris hors de sa salle commune dans ces horaires sera sévèrement sanctionné. Nos préfets et préfets en chef s'assureront que vous respectiez bien cette règle. Il est également interdit de se rendre dans la forêt Interdite ou dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. A moins, dans le dernier cas, d'avoir une autorisation signée par un professeur. Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, sachez que le bal de Noël aura lieu comme chaque année la nuit du 25 décembre de huit heures à minuit.

La tradition du bal de Noël était encore neuve car c'était Minerva McGonagall elle-même qui l'avait introduite à Poudlard. Ron Weasley disait qu'elle adorait ce genre d'événements… et la valse. Albus ignorait pourquoi, mais ce genre de réflexion faisait toujours rire son père. Un groupe de filles de première année poussèrent des couinements excités à l'annonce de ce bal, mais elles déchantèrent vite quand le professeur McGonagall ajouta :

\- Bien entendu, seuls les élèves étant au moins en quatrième année pourront y assister. Inutile, jeunes filles de première année, de faire de telles mines ! Chaque âge à ses fantaisies et ce n'est pas le vôtre que d'aller danser dans un bal. Enfin, nos capitaines de Quidditch me chargent de vous informer que les sélections pour les nouvelles équipes auront lieu la deuxième semaine de septembre. J'ose espérer que cette année encore vous nous offrirez des performances à la hauteur de ce noble sport. Et à présent, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que les tables se couvrirent de mets délicieux : rosbifs, poulet rôti, côtelettes de porc, saucisses, purée de pomme de terre, petits pois, choucroute, potages divers et jus de citrouille à volonté. Le fumet aurait dû éveiller la faim d'Albus, mais sa gorge restait nouée et son esprit préoccupé par la voix. Il se servit juste du potage, en mâchouillant des bonbons qui lui restait dans ses poches. L'apparition plus tard de tartes aux fruits, à la crème, à la mélasse, pudding et pâtisseries françaises ne réussit pas à lui donner plus d'appétit. Pour ajouter à son malaise, il sentait toujours sur lui le regard de certains élèves, notamment celui de Scorpius par à-coup, mais aucun des deux n'osait ouvrir la bouche. En revanche, un grand garçon séduisant aux airs supérieurs, s'approcha d'Albus pour lui serrer/broyer la main :

\- Salut, Potter, et bienvenue chez nous. Je m'appelle David Zabini, en cinquième année. Je suis le nouveau capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch.

Sans s'y connaître beaucoup dans ce sport, Albus se doutait que ce type devait donc être un sacré bon joueur. La cohorte de filles qui le suivait des yeux, avec des soupirs alanguis confirmait cette idée. Zabini lui adressa un sourire assez éclatant pour remplacer toutes les chandelles de la Grande Salle.

\- Tu as entendu le professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure. On t'attendra donc sur le terrain dans deux semaines. Il était vraiment temps que quelqu'un comme toi arrive !

\- Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Albus.

\- Les sélections pour la nouvelle équipe, bien sûr ! Ça fait trop longtemps que notre équipe n'a pas eu un attrapeur digne de ce nom. Bon, je sais que les premières années ne font pas de Quidditch généralement, mais ton père a été attrapeur dès sa première année et le professeur McGonagall ne pourra pas nous refuser de t'embaucher, une fois que tu lui auras montré tes incroyables capacités.

\- Mais je ne joue pas au Quidditch, dit Albus. Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé, je n'ai même jamais essayé de faire voler un balai.

D'abord, Zabini commença par rire puis, quand il se rendit compte qu'Albus était sérieux, il eut une grimace déplaisante, vite balayée par un nouveau sourire éclatant :

\- Ça ne fait rien. Il nous reste toujours la gloire d'avoir un Potter avec nous. Depuis des années, les Gryffondor nous rabâchent les oreilles parce que l'Élu se trouvait dans leur maison.

\- Ils sont tellement prétentieux ! Lança une fille de quatrième année.

\- Insupportables ! Approuva Zabini. Mais là, ça leur en a bouché un coin. J'attendais ça depuis le jour où j'ai mis les pieds dans cette école.

Albus avait la désagréable impression d'être une médaille que chaque élève aurait voulu épingler à son uniforme_. _Il jeta un œil envieux à la table des Gryffondor. James discutait avec un groupe d'amis et un membre de leur famille : leur cousin Fred, en troisième année. Leur cousine Molly se tenait en bout de table. Quoiqu'elle portât le même prénom que sa grand-mère, Albus l'aimait beaucoup moins que Fred ou Rose. Elle tenait trop de son père, Percy Weasley, qui n'avait jamais cherché à jouer les tontons-gâteau avec eux. Molly, lorsqu'elle ne rehaussait pas ses lunettes en prenant des airs importants, faisait reluire fièrement son nouveau badge de préfète. Ce spectacle le déprimant plus qu'autre chose, Albus tourna la tête, en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la table des professeurs. La directrice McGonagall était en grande conversation avec le professeur Whitehorse. Neville Londubat parlait avec Hagrid et les deux se tournaient parfois vers un autre professeur dont les cheveux avaient la particularité étrange d'être enflammés. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper plus que ça d'avoir la tête en feu. En revanche, les bandages qu'il avait aux mains le gênaient pour dîner convenablement. Il paraissait également profondément ennuyé par un autre professeur, habillé d'une robe de sorcier tape-à-l'œil, qui s'acharnait à vouloir engager la conversation avec lui.

\- Celui avec la tête en feu, c'est notre directeur, Mr Flameberge, lui apprit Zabini. Il enseigne les potions. À côté de lui, c'est Marty Lellowbrick, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il va te plaire, Potter, c'est un grand fan de ta famille. On pourra peut-être gagner des points grâce à ça.

Décidément, ce Zabini et ses insinuations déplaisaient fortement à Albus qui aurait donné sa baguette pour réengager plutôt la conversation avec Scorpius. Ce dernier ne touchait plus à son assiette depuis un moment, il gardait les yeux baissés et les mains serrées sur ses genoux. Subitement, un éclat de rire suraigu semblable à celui d'un lutin atteint par le sortilège Chatouillis retentit et les fit tous sursauter.

\- Attention, voilà Peeves ! Cria quelqu'un.

L'Esprit frappeur de Poudlard traversa les murs et fondit sur la table des Serdaigle, la première sur son passage, en renversant quelques assiettes. Vêtu d'un hideux costume violet et d'un chapeau de farfadet, le visage déformé par un sourire de crocodile, il était encore plus laid que ce qu'Albus s'était imaginé en entendant James en parler.

\- Qui reprendra du dessert ? Proposa-t-il, en attrapant une magnifique génoise.

Les élèves plongèrent sous la table, tandis qu'il leur catapultait de la crème fouettée à la figure ! Heureusement pour eux, le professeur McGonagall s'était levée et, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître le gâteau entre les mains de l'Esprit frappeur. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et un homme voûté, le visage ridé comme une momie, les cheveux blancs, mais couverts de crasse, accourut aussi vite que ses jambes affaiblies le lui permettaient. C'était Rusard, le concierge de l'école, accompagné d'une jeune chatte grise à l'air féroce.

\- Peeves ! Chevrota-t-il. Espèce d'abominable ectoplasme ! Tu vas tâter de mon bâton !

\- Inutile de vous mettre dans des états pareils, Rusard, intervint McGonagall, très calme. Voici les autres fantômes qui arrivent, dont le Baron Sanglant.

Elle avait raison : quatre nouveaux esprits sortirent des murs et rejoignirent leur table respective. Celui que McGonagall avait nommé vola jusqu'à Peeves. Personne n'entendit ce qu'il lui dit, mais l'Esprit frappeur alla se mettre dans un coin de la salle en bougonnant :

\- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser...

Le Baron Sanglant se laissa ensuite flotter jusqu'à la table des Serpentard et Albus saisit tout de suite pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi insolent que Peeves s'était docilement retiré : le Baron Sanglant n'était pas un fantôme très amical comme le Moine Gras ou Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, les fantômes respectifs de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Il se promenait avec un air sombre, les habits maculés de sang et parlait d'une voix d'outre-tombe:

\- Soyez les bienvenues dans ma maison, nouvelles recrues. J'ai entendu dire que le passage du Choixpeau nous avait réservé quelques surprises cette année.

Il s'arrêta devant Scorpius et Albus, si près qu'ils pouvaient contempler chaque parcelle ensanglantées de son plastron. Une odeur de fer suintait autour de lui et le peu d'appétit qu'Albus possédait disparut définitivement. Finalement, la compagnie de Peeves aurait été plus agréable. Le Baron Sanglant observa d'abord Scorpius:

\- Évidemment que tu t'es retrouvé chez nous... l'héritier des Malefoy, famille de sang-purs… J'avoue que je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour à Poudlard. Pas après tous ces événements...

Scorpius était plus livide que le fantôme, mais ce dernier se tournait déjà vers Albus et un petit sourire sinistre se fendit sur ses lèvres translucides :

\- Mais la vraie surprise de ce soir, c'est toi, mon garçon ! Un Potter chez nous... C'est extraordinaire !

Albus jugea préférable de ne pas répondre, mais il commençait à se sentir plus agacé que terrifié par les regards sur lui. Est-ce que toutes les personnes, même mortes, qu'il allait croiser dans Poudlard se sentiraient obligées de faire un commentaire sur ses origines et sa maison ? Il nota cependant que le Baron Sanglant avait beau avoir une voix sinistre, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celle qu'il avait entendue. Il s'efforça d'écouter les voix des autres fantômes, chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait près de sa table :

\- Hey, tout le monde, j'ai caché des Billywigs dans un dortoir, mais je ne dirai pas lequel !

\- Peeve, mon fils, soyez bons pour ces enfants. Ne les tourmentez pas.

\- Je vous préviens, si j'entends encore un seul élève me demander si je peux retirer complètement ma tête, je quitte le banquet !

La voix de Peeve était horriblement criarde, celle du Moine Gras était douce et celle de Nick Quasi-sans-tête possédait un accent prononcé, quant à la Dame Grise des Serdaigle, elle ne parlait guère, mais les quelques mots qu'elle prononça suffirent à Albus ; ce n'était pas un de ces fantômes qui avait parlé. Mais alors qui ? Albus tendit le cou, se redressait, essayant d'apercevoir dans l'assemblée quelque chose de suspect. Scorpius l'observait à la dérobée se tordre comme un ver sur son banc, mais il ne fit aucune réflexion. Albus entendit à peine le professeur McGonagall ordonner aux préfets de conduire les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Le banquet était fini. Il fut le dernier à se lever, mais suivit le mouvement, toujours en regardant autour de lui. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il remarqua le regard mécontent de certains Serpentard autour de lui. Il baissa alors la tête et suivit calmement son groupe. La file des Serpentard de première année croisa celle des Gryffondor en passant les portes. Rose envoya un sourire navré à Albus qui s'efforça de le lui rendre. C'était une autre déception : Rose n'était pas seulement sa cousine, il la considérait aussi comme sa meilleure amie depuis leur plus jeune âge. Il éprouva un sentiment de solitude en la voyant prendre les escaliers pour monter dans la tour de Gryffondor, tandis qu'il descendait vers les cachots. Le préfet les fit s'arrêter devant un mur de grosses pierres.

\- Voici l'entrée de votre dortoir. Pour y accéder, vous devez donner le mot de passe qui changera tous les trois mois. Nous comptons sur vous pour ne pas aller le partager bêtement avec n'importe qui.

La plupart des élèves ricanèrent comme si l'idée de partager quoique ce soit avec les autres maisons relevait de l'absurde. Le préfet prononça distinctement :

\- _Crotale!_

Les pierres remuèrent et le mur devint passage. En découvrant la salle commune des Serpentard, Albus lui-même dût s'avouer que c'était moins pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ron Weasley qui avait, en deuxième année, eut l'occasion de visiter l'endroit, l'avait décrit à son neveu comme un lieu sombre et glauque, vert comme la peau d'un serpent. Albus le soupçonnait à présent d'avoir exagéré : certes, le vert émeraude régnait comme couleur dominante, mais il se mariait élégamment avec les meubles et les colonnes en bois sculpté. Les nombreux lustres et candélabres offraient une bonne lumière, les tapis et le feu dans la grande cheminée, assortie aux colonnes, protégeaient efficacement l'endroit de la froideur des cachots. Mais le plus incroyable était que la salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait sous le lac. À travers les immenses fenêtres en pied, les élèves pouvaient admirer, dans la lumière des journées, le passage de créatures aquatiques. C'était comme se trouver à l'intérieur d'un magnifique sous-marin.

Le préfet leur désigna leurs nouveaux dortoirs. Chaque chambre était pourvue de cinq lits à baldaquin, aux couvertures en soie olivâtre, brodées d'argent. Les malles des élèves étaient déjà arrivées et leurs affaires avaient été rangées dans leurs armoires respectives. En arrivant dans son dortoir, Albus eut la bonne surprise d'y retrouver Patmol, le hibou brachyote que ses parents lui avaient offert. Il se demanda comment il avait pu entrer, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient sous le lac. Peut-être étaient-ce les mêmes personnes qui avaient rangé ses affaires qui lui avaient apporté Patmol ? Albus caressa longuement ses plumes brunes tachetées de blanc qui lui évoquaient la neige sur les branches des arbres. Patmol lui mordilla gentiment l'index, en le fixant de ses yeux caramel impatients.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de courrier à te confier, dit Albus, en songeant avec amertume qu'il allait devoir écrire à ses parents pour leur dire dans quelle maison il se trouvait. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir ce soir.

Le jeune hibou hulula doucement. Au même moment, un garçon minuscule entra dans le dortoir, en poussant des cris admiratifs :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est chic ici !

Il tendit à Albus une petite main moite. Il avait une paupière tombante, qui se mettait à battre quand il fixait quelqu'un trop longtemps.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Dewey Spinks.

\- Salut, je suis...

\- Oh, je sais qui tu es ! Personne n'a loupé ce moment quand tu t'es fait envoyer à Serpentard.

\- Formidable..., ronchonna Albus.

\- C'est dingue quand même... le fils de Harry Potter... je partage mon dortoir avec le fils de Harry Potter !

Encore un ! Albus en venait presque à regretter sa chambre chez ses parents qui n'avait pas de grande cheminée ou de lit à baldaquin, mais où au moins personne ne le fixait comme un objet rare. Spinks s'approcha d'Albus assez prêt pour que ce dernier puisse compter les poils de ses sourcils.

\- Ça fait quel effet ?

\- Hein ?

\- D'être le fils de l'Élu qui nous a débarrassé de Tu-Sais-Qui, ça fait quel effet ?

Bonne question en fait ! Albus savait depuis des années (ses parents avaient jugé bon qu'il soit au courant pour éviter le choc) que son père était considéré dans le monde des sorciers comme le plus grand héros de tous les temps, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'effet que ça lui faisait.

\- Alors ? Insista Spinks. C'est comment d'être son fils ?

\- Ça ne dispense pas de faire la vaisselle, s'entendit répondre Albus.

Spinks parût très déçu par la réponse.

\- C'est tout ? Tu n'es pas fier de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Albus. Enfin, je veux dire oui, évidemment ! C'est mon père et c'est un sacré bon sorcier.

\- Ça a dû être un choc le jour où tu as appris qu'il avait vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Pas tant que ça, avoua Albus.

Encore une fois, il eut l'impression que son interlocuteur était déçu par sa réponse. D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas mentir pour lui faire plaisir. Albus ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti quelque chose de particulier le jour où il avait appris que son père avait débarrassé le monde de la pire menace de magie noire. C'était deux ans avant que James n'aille à Poudlard. Leurs parents les avaient tous convoqués dans la cuisine pour leur expliquer pourquoi tant de personnes se retournaient sur leur passage dans la rue, pourquoi leur père recevait sans cesse des lettres de remerciements et des chocolats pour Noël. Pourquoi une fois un vieil homme en lui serrant la main s'était effondré en larmes en lui disant qu'il lui devait la vie de son épouse. C'était sans doute étrange, mais Albus se souvenait mieux de la réaction de son frère et de sa sœur que de la sienne. James et Lily étaient ravis que leur père soit une telle célébrité. Ils s'étaient mis à poser tant de questions surexcitées que Ginny avait dû les calmer avec une potion. Harry Potter s'était alors tourné vers son plus jeune fils, qui gardait le silence, assis en bout de table :

_\- Et toi, Albus, tu ne dis rien ?_

Non, Albus n'avait rien trouvé à dire sur l'instant. Il admirait déjà son père, depuis le jour où il avait chassé un Épouvantard de son placard. Il savait qu'il était spécial et que c'était un très bon sorcier. En cet instant, il se trouvait surtout obsédé par les traces de pâte à crêpes sur ses vêtements et le tablier qu'il avait oublié d'ôter.

_\- T'as de la farine sur la joue, _avait-il lâché, presque malgré lui.

Lily et James l'avaient regardé comme s'il était fou, mais Harry et Ginny Potter avaient éclaté de rire.

\- _Toi_, avait sourit Harry, en embrassant le crâne d'Albus, là où ses cheveux étaient le plus hirsutes, _si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer._

\- Non, vraiment, ça ne m'a pas fait grand-chose, conclut-il. Je crois que, quelque part, je m'en étais toujours douté. Mon oncle Ron Weasley adore nous parler de leurs années à Poudlard et il faisait beaucoup de sous-entendus.

Dewey Spinks, la mine toujours aussi déçue, haussa les épaules et rejoignit son lit. Albus continua de caresser le plumage de Patmol, toujours en pensant à son père héroïque et à la voix qui avait prononcé son nom. Soudain, il réalisa que Spinks pourrait à son tour répondre à la question qui le taraudait depuis deux heures:

\- Spinks, dis-moi, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'anormal quand j'étais assis sous le Choixpeau ?

\- Quelque chose d'anormal ?

\- Oui, tu n'aurais pas entendu quelque chose ? Une voix glaciale et agressive, par exemple ? Insista-t-il, en prenant le risque de passer pour un énergumène.

\- Le Choixpeau a marmonné des choses, mais comme il le fait pour tout le monde. Ça a duré plus de dix minutes avec toi. Ensuite, il a crié Serpentard. C'est tout.

Albus conclut qu'il était bel et bien le seul à avoir entendu cette voix. Une hallucination ? L'anxiété pouvait-elle produire ce genre d'impression ? Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette sensation d'une lame le traversant. Et pourquoi cette voix avait prononcé le nom de son père ? Brusquement, Albus tourna les talons et siffla Patmol. Le hibou vint se poser sur son épaule.

\- Hé ! Où vas-tu ? S'exclama Spinks, mais Albus avait déjà quitté le dortoir.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une poignée d'élèves dans la salle commune, dont Scorpius qui déambulait d'un coin à un autre, le regard perdu. Albus sortit sans se faire voir. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, il pourrait prétendre si on l'arrêtait avoir voulu emmener Patmol à la volière. En réalité, il reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Comme prévu, elle était vide, les assiettes disparues et les tables déjà nettoyées. Les chandelles qui avaient brûlé si intensément durant le banquet mouraient lentement et offraient une lumière plus tamisée. Il devait y avoir un peu d'orage à l'extérieur, car le faux ciel s'était recouvert de nuages qui lâchaient un grondement de temps en temps. Albus s'assit sur le banc des Serpentard. Patmol, qui croyait sans doute qu'il allait recevoir à manger, lui donnait des coups de front.

\- Chut, Patmol, dit Albus, en repoussant sa tête. J'essaye d'écouter si la voix va encore se manifester.

Il pensait qu'elle se manifesterait s'il était seul. Pas qu'il ait particulièrement envie de réentendre quelque chose d'aussi sombre, mais c'était nécessaire si elle représentait un danger. Cependant, rien ne se produisit. Se rappelant qu'elle avait mentionné le nom de son père, Albus alla s'asseoir sur le banc des Gryffondor. Toujours rien. Patmol, impatienté, recommençait à lui donner des coups de tête.

\- Peut-être sur l'estrade..., marmonna Albus.

Il restait le tabouret sur lequel avait été posé le Choixpeau. Albus prit place, mais au bout de cinq minutes dans un silence total, hormis le son des gouttes de cire des chandelles tombant sur le sol, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, la voix ne reviendrait pas.

\- J'ai vraiment rêvé, alors ?

Le souvenir restait glaçant, mais était amoindrit par l'ambiance paisible de la Grande Salle, maintenant que le brouhaha avait cessé et que les élèves ne le harcelaient plus. Albus décida de retourner au dortoir, mais fut coupé sur son chemin par Rusard et Miss Teigne. Le vieux concierge tenait un chiffon dans une main et le Choixpeau magique dans l'autre. Il devait le nettoyer, avant d'aller le ranger jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Endormi dans ses bras, le Choixpeau ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vieux couvre-chef rapiécé. C'est Rusard qui inquiétait Albus, il sourit de toutes ses affreuses dents jaunes :

\- Un élève en dehors du dortoir dès le premier soir... J'en connais un qui va retourner chez ses parents sans avoir dormi ici.

Patmol enfonça ses serres dans l'épaule d'Albus et émit un crachotement de colère à l'égard du vieux concierge et de sa chatte, laquelle lui répondit en gonflant son poil. Albus essaya de le caresser pour le calmer, si son hibou sautait en plus sur l'animal de Rusard, il pourrait effectivement faire des bagages sur l'heure. Il voulut donner l'excuse qu'il avait préparée, mais une fois encore ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Rusard jubilait et Albus se maudissait intérieurement quand une autre personne entra dans la Grande Salle. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qu'Albus n'avait jamais vu. Son ventre rond, ses joues roses et sa belle moustache lui donnaient un air bonhomme. Avec son imperméable, son feutre et ses gants, on l'aurait cru débarqué du siècle précédent. Il posa la valise de cuir qu'il tenait en main et ôta son feutre :

\- Bonsoir, mon brave Rusard.

\- Professeur Miller, grinça le concierge, on ne vous attendait plus.

\- Oui, je sais et j'espère que Minerva McGonagall daignera pardonner l'irresponsable que je suis. J'ai été retenu à Londres par une affaire et, comme le dernier des imbéciles, j'ai manqué le train. Je lui ferai livrer une botte de roses pour m'excuser. Croyez-vous que Pré-au-Lard ait un fleuriste ou devrais-je demander au professeur Londubat ?

D'après sa tête, Rusard venait à peine de découvrir qu'il était possible d'offrir des fleurs à une femme. Le professeur Miller se tourna vers Albus et son sourire s'élargit :

\- Mais... ne serait-ce pas... Albus-Severus Potter !

Albus rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant avec lassitude les nouvelles comparaisons avec son père, mais au lieu de ça, le professeur Miller déclara :

\- Vous êtes l'un des nombreux petits-enfants d'Arthur Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Ce cher Arthur ! Il a toujours des photos de sa famille dans son bureau au Ministère. Savez-vous qu'il est un de mes plus proches amis ? Comme moi, il refuse de prendre sa retraite. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne plus ouvert à la culture moldue. C'est la matière que j'enseigne d'ailleurs à Poudlard.

\- Ah, dit Albus, qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre face à ce flot de paroles.

\- Et que faites-vous dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci ?

\- Désobéissance, graine de délinquant ! Glapit Rusard. Il est sorti sans permission !

\- C'est mon hibou, tenta de se défendre Albus. Il était dans mon dortoir et... pas de fenêtres... le lac...

\- Je comprends, dit le professeur Miller, d'une voix paisible. Ce jeune homme est un Serpentard et son hibou ne pouvait pas sortir par la fenêtre parce que leurs dortoirs sont sous le lac.

S'il était surpris qu'un petit-fils Weasley se trouvât à Serpentard, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- C'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Albus, soulagé, mais un peu honteux de son mensonge.

\- Bon. Et bien, mon jeune ami, pas de quoi sonner l'alarme. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir et vous me confierez votre hibou. Cela ne me dérange pas, assura-t-il, en voyant l'air gêné d'Albus. J'aime déambuler dans Poudlard à chaque nouvelle rentrée et je passerai par la volière. Rusard, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le concierge, pourrez-vous veiller à ce que les elfes de maison récupèrent mes bagages ? Et aussi, je prendrais volontiers un en-cas dans ma chambre. Un petit bouillon de légumes et du poulet. Pas de dessert surtout, j'ai horreur du sucré avant de dormir, mais une tasse de verveine serait comme un goût de paradis.

Si les yeux du concierge avaient pu lancer des éclairs, Albus et le professeur Miller auraient été transformés en passoires. Néanmoins, le concierge ne pouvait manquer de respect à un professeur et il dût les laisser partir. Patmol continua de crachoter contre lui et Miss Teigne jusqu'à ce qu'Albus et le professeur Miller aient quitté la Grande Salle. Albus, au dernier moment, jeta un coup d'œil au Choixpeau qui recommençait à remuer entre les mains du concierge. Il regretta de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui demander s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

Le professeur Miller l'escorta dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils passèrent sous une arcade de pierre particulièrement ornée, il lâcha un soupir émerveillé :

\- Ah, Poudlard ! Quel lieu unique ! J'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir chaque année. Et il semble plus magique de nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus, ne sachant que répondre, gardait les yeux baissés. Pour un homme de sa corpulence, le professeur Miller avançait d'un pas plutôt souple. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le mur donnant sur la salle commune. Albus donna son hibou au professeur en le remerciant aussi poliment que ses parents le lui avaient appris. Le professeur Miller, de la main qui ne supportait pas Patmol, souleva légèrement son feutre :

\- Une bonne nuit et tous mes vœux pour votre rentrée demain, mon jeune ami.

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Je n'aurai pas le plaisir d'être votre professeur cette année, alors veuillez accepter ce conseil..., il eut un petit sourire sous sa moustache. Pour votre prochaine expédition improvisée, tâchez au moins de la faire en plein jour. Surtout si vous ne voulez pas être trop souvent comparé à votre père.

Là-dessus, le curieux personnage souleva encore son feutre et disparut dans le couloir, en grattant Patmol sous le cou et en lui susurrant des compliments comme il l'aurait fait pour son propre animal de compagnie. Albus avait rougi violemment, en comprenant que le professeur n'avait pas du tout cru à son histoire.

\- _Crotale !_

Il prononça le mot de passe à toute vitesse et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle commune. Elle était vide. Albus retourna dans le dortoir. Trois lits sur cinq avaient leurs rideaux tirés. Il se mit rapidement en pyjama. Une fois assis dans son lit, il lui sembla qu'il réalisait enfin vraiment qu'il était à Serpentard. Il pensa à James, à Rose, qui se trouvaient à l'opposé du château, réunis dans la tour de Gryffondor. Le trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti ce soir, la peur, l'excitation, l'anxiété, la surprise, ajoutées à la fatigue le submergeaient. Il se serait volontiers niché dans les bras de ses parents à cet instant. Ces pensées firent trembler son menton, Albus éprouva un sentiment de honte à l'idée qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, assis au milieu de son lit, comme un bébé. Pour empêcher ça, il se releva et ouvrit sa malle. Dans la doublure du fond, il avait glissé quelques photos de famille. Sur l'une d'elles, son père et sa mère, devant leur maison, lui adressaient de grands signes en souriant. Comme pour le sandwich au curry, Albus se sentit à la fois rassuré et mélancolique, mais déjà son envie de pleurer s'apaisait. Est-ce que ça confirmerait qu'il n'était pas digne d'être un Gryffondor si pour sa première nuit, juste sa première nuit, il dormait avec cette photo sous son oreiller ? Après tout, se dit-il, Rose devait sûrement dormir avec le mouchoir brodé par sa mère. Il se remit au lit, en caressant la photo.

Il allait s'assoupir quand la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit encore une fois. À travers ses paupières mi-closes, Albus vit Scorpius entrer et se diriger vers le dernier lit. Il avait dû se cacher dans un coin de la salle commune. Albus l'entendit se changer et ranger ses affaires, tout ça sans rallumer une bougie. Il se demanda s'il avait délibérément attendu que les autres soient couchés pour entrer, et donc s'il l'avait vu sortir du dortoir et revenir, mais il s'endormit avant d'avoir décidé s'il allait lui poser directement la question.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Second chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir (du moment que vous ne me traitez pas de troll de la littérature...). **


	3. Chapter 3 : Panique à la volière

_Il était dans sa chambre, chez ses parents. Un garçon se tenait assis sur son lit, le Choixpeau magique posé sur sa tête. Albus décida de s'approcher, peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre de lui faire repasser le test._

_\- Approche, mon petit, dit le Choixpeau, avec une voix qui ressemblait à celle de la dame aux friandises. Regardes, tu pourras aller à Gryffondor. _

_Alors, il était déjà sous le Choixpeau ? C'est lui-même qu'il regardait ? Intrigué, Albus s'approchait encore et observait le garçon avec plus d'attention. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais il y avait tout de même quelques petites différences au niveau du visage. De plus, le garçon assis sur son lit portait des lunettes et un uniforme rouge et or. _

_\- Ce n'est pas moi, dit Albus. _

_\- Bien sûr que c'est toi, insista le Choixpeau. _

_\- Pardon, mais je sais quand même à quoi je ressemble, répliqua Albus, agacé. _

_Le garçon fut remplacé par James, qui tenait entre ses doigts une petite balle dorée. _

_\- Hé, Albi ! Si t'attrapes le Vif d'or, tu pourras aller à Gryffondor. _

_\- Arrête, James ! Je n'ai même pas de balai !_

_\- T'avais qu'à pas refuser le cadeau de papa. Allez, Albi ! Si t'attrape le Vif d'or, je te donnerai ma cape d'Invisibilité. _

_\- Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_\- Albi, si t'attrape le Vif d'or, mille sept cent trente deux points pour Gryffondor ! _

_\- Fiche-moi la paix ! D'abord, c'est de ta faute si je suis à Serpentard ! _

_James se transformait alors en Scorpius, serré dans une cape noire beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Le Vif d'or qu'il tenait en main se changeait en son Venimus Steampunk._

_\- Il y a des gens très bien qui vont à Serpentard, répéta-t-il. _

_Puis soudain, il lui jetait son serpent de platine à la figure. _

Quand Albus s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, il n'avait aucun souvenir du curieux rêve fait durant la nuit. C'était le matin et Scorpius avait déjà quitté le dortoir. Les deux autres lits étaient également vides. Seul Spinks ronflait dans son oreiller, un filet de bave coulant le long de sa mâchoire. « La nuit porte conseil » comme disait souvent la sage Hermione Granger. Elle avait raison ! Était-ce la journée magnifique qui s'annonçait ou le délicieux sommeil qu'il avait eu grâce au moelleux de son matelas ? Sans être particulièrement satisfait de son sort, Albus ne broyait plus autant du noir. Il s'habilla prestement, donna un petit coup charitable à Spinks pour le réveiller et quitta les dortoirs. Les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Une odeur de bacon, de pain grillé et de thé chaud fleurait les couloirs et Albus s'aperçut qu'il mourait de faim. Scorpius était attablé à la table des Serpentard et beurrait un toast d'un air songeur. Lui semblait aussi déprimé que la veille, mais c'était sans doute dû au fait que la plupart des élèves continuaient de le regarder comme un pestiféré. Albus sentit de nouveau le remord l'envahir à l'idée qu'il n'avait rien fait pour défendre Scorpius contre son frère et qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de toute la soirée. « Qui ne dit mot consent » disait aussi Hermione, il avait dû laisser croire au pauvre Scorpius qu'il partageait l'avis de James sur sa famille de Mangemorts. Bref, rien de bien Gryffondor dans ses actions, songea-t-il, rempli d'amertume envers lui-même.

Albus hésitait à s'asseoir en face de Scorpius, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Zabini, en tenue de capitaine d'équipe. Albus déglutit, croyant qu'il allait encore lui proposer de passer les tests de Quidditch, mais le cinquième année se contenta de lui tendre quelques feuilles de papier :

\- Tiens, j'ai croisé Bullstrod (c'était le nom de leur préfet) et il m'a chargé de te donner ton emploi du temps. T'as juste Défense contre les forces du mal, ce matin.

\- Merci, marmonna Albus, qui aurait préféré que Zabini s'occupe de ses affaires.

\- N'oublie pas de sourire au professeur. Avec toi dans sa classe, les Serpentard pourront récolter des tas de points très facilement.

Albus sourit, mais seulement parce qu'il imaginait la tête de sa tante Hermione et de ses parents s'ils avaient entendu les propos de Zabini. Cependant, lorsqu'Albus pénétra dans la salle de classe du professeur Lellowbrick, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Zabini avait minimisé les faits. Dès leur entrée dans la pièce, les élèves tombaient sur un tableau composé d'articles de journaux d'il y a dix-neuf ans, célébrant la fin du règne de Voldemort. Un peu choqué, Albus contempla les photos découpées dans la Gazette du sorcier, montrant son père, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, cherchant à fuir ce qui devait être un paparazzi. Sur un guéridon à côté du tableau était respectueusement déposé trois énormes livres : _L'Épopée du Survivant, 1000 anecdotes sur Harry Potter_ et _Mon Héros ordinaire_. Albus trouva que le dernier titre aurait pu être écrit par une fan hystérique. Le professeur Lellowbrick apparut en haut de l'escalier et, d'un coup de sa baguette, ouvrit en grand les rideaux, diffusant une lumière quasi-aveuglante dans la pièce.

\- Bienvenue, premières années ! Dépêchez-vous de prendre place !

Scorpius était déjà arrivé et assis seul à un pupitre, son livre _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, ouvert devant lui. Albus voulut aller s'asseoir avec lui, mais le professeur Lellowbrick le saisit d'une main de fer par l'épaule :

\- Le second fils du célèbre Harry Potter ! Par ici, mon jeune ami, asseyez-vous là, vous serez juste en face de moi.

Albus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre la place indiquée par le professeur. Lellowbrick portait une robe de sorcier à peine plus discrète que celle du banquet, toute en fioritures et couleurs éclatantes. Ses boucles blondes rappelaient celle d'un bébé. Son nez était élargi par de grosses narines, ce qui lui donnait constamment un air écœuré, même quand il arborait un large sourire, comme maintenant. Il ne cessait de regarder Albus et répétait :

\- Le second fils de Harry Potter. J'ai déjà eu le privilège de faire la connaissance de votre frère, l'année dernière. Un excellent élève, un peu turbulent certes, mais il faut bien que jeunesse passe.

Il se pencha vers Albus pour lui dire, sur un ton de confidence que tout le monde perçut :

\- J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Choixpeau, hier, mais c'était atroce, mon pauvre garçon, de vous voir partir vers Serpentard. Néanmoins, je vous conserve tout mon appui et mon soutien.

\- Pas... Pas tant que ça quand même, bredouilla Albus.

Marty Lellowbrick ne devait pas être très futé pour parler ainsi devant une salle remplie de Serpentard. Il aurait voulu mettre Albus à dos avec toute la classe, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. Albus sentit qu'il allait regretter l'énigmatique, mais néanmoins sympathique professeur Miller.

\- Bien, dit Lellowbrick, en se redressant. Ouvrez tous vos livres au premier chapitre.

Il inscrivit au tableau _Connaître pour combattre la magie noire_ et se retourna vivement vers ses élèves :

\- Nous, les sorciers avons la chance folle de posséder en chacun une puissance infinie qui nous permet de faire quantité de choses. Malaxée, travaillée et étudiée, la magie devient notre alliée dans la vie de tous les jours. Hélas, il arrive que certaines personnes ne se satisfassent pas de ce don et cherche à l'utiliser pour de mauvaises choses. On appelle cela la Magie Noire ou Forces du Mal.

Il se tourna vers Scorpius, assis seul à son pupitre. Le garçon se recroquevilla sous le regard du professeur.

\- Et certaines familles de sorciers se sont particulièrement distinguées là-dedans.

Il se détourna de Scorpius comme si de rien n'était et continua :

\- Vous appartenez à une nouvelle génération, mais vous savez probablement tous que celle de vos parents a connu une des périodes les plus sombres de notre Histoire. Une époque où ces fameuses Forces du Mal ont atteint un niveau jamais égalé. Par chance...

Cette fois, c'est vers Albus qu'il se tournait, en lui adressant un nouveau grand sourire :

\- Des héros étaient là pour nous protéger. Cependant, ajouta-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un certain mage noir a été vaincu que le mal a été définitivement éradiqué. Des partisans de ces atroces pratiques courent encore dans la nature. Certains...

De nouveau, son regard tomba sur Scorpius qui semblait de plus en plus mal.

\- Certains pourraient même être parmi nous.

Albus était révolté par l'attitude du professeur. Oui, tout le monde savait que la famille Malefoy était une ancienne famille de Mangemorts, mais Lellowbrick avait-il vraiment besoin de pointer Scorpius du doigt comme ça dès son premier jour ? On aurait dit que rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de l'envoyer à la potence.

\- Et c'est pour ça, conclut le professeur. Que nous avons besoin de nous protéger contre eux. Maintenant, place au cours : qui peut me dire à quelle période fut recensé le tout premier praticien de magie noire ?

À la surprise générale, la main de Scorpius se leva timidement. Ce qui était plutôt courageux, étant donné l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Albus aurait même dit suicidaire, mais sans doute Scorpius espérait-il montrer ses réelles compétences au professeur Lellowbrick.

\- Euh... monsieur, c'était dans la Grèce Antique. Herpo l'Infâme est le premier mage noir recensé.

\- Votre livre était ouvert au chapitre 7 quand je suis entré, Mr Malefoy, dit Lellowbrick, avec dédain. Chapitre qui parle justement en détail de la vie de Herpo l'Infâme. J'appelle ça un coup de chance. À moins, bien sûr, que votre père vous ait bercé dans votre enfance avec les noms de ces mages noirs.

Scorpius baissa honteusement la tête, tandis qu'un bourdonnement de voix s'élevait dans la salle, mais Albus s'aperçut qu'aucun élève à part lui ne semblait vraiment indigné par l'attitude du professeur Lellowbrick. Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier se tourna vers lui :

\- Mr Potter, pouvez-vous me donner la date anniversaire de celui qu'on surnomme le Survivant ?

Des ricanements se firent entendre. Albus aurait volontiers plongé sous la table. Quel élève avait un jour eu la honte de s'entendre demander la date anniversaire de son père par un professeur ? Cependant, quitte à passer pour le dernier des idiots devant la classe et faire perdre des points à Serpentard, il décida de ne pas répondre, ne serait-ce que pour témoigner son soutien à Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, dit-il, en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer, tandis que les ricanements se faisaient moins discrets. Lorsque le professeur Lellowbrick s'approcha pour lui tapoter sur la tête, Albus dut faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas lui mordre la main.

\- Modeste comme son père, hein ? Très bien, poursuivons notre leçon.

Le tout premier cours d'Albus à Poudlard se passa donc dans des circonstances catastrophiques. Toujours ponctué de remarques mesquines du professeur à l'endroit de Scorpius. Albus était furieux, et d'autant plus embarrassé que Lellowbrick continuait à en le gratifier d'un regard reconnaissant comme s'il venait de sauver toute sa famille d'un incendie. Il fut soulagé de voir arriver la fin du cours. Il voulut rattraper Scorpius à la sortie, mais en un éclair le garçon avait rangé ses affaires et quittait la classe au pas de course. Albus partit en exploration à sa recherche, mais finit par prendre un escalier magique qui le déposa au deuxième étage, sur un palier qui menait seulement à un placard à balai et le laissa coincé pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il ne retrouva Scorpius qu'à l'heure du déjeuner, dans la grande salle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Albus s'assit à ses côtés. Cette fois, il était déterminé à trouver la force de s'excuser auprès de lui en bonne et due forme.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Question idiote : Scorpius semblait au bord de l'agonie mentale. Albus sortit l'emploi du temps de son sac pour engager la conversation :

\- Dis donc, tu as vu ? On n'a plus rien aujourd'hui. Et demain, on a seulement Métamorphose et Botanique.

\- Oui, formidable, dit Scorpius, d'une voix lente. Et apparemment on a plein de cours en commun avec les _Gryffondor_. Une chance !

Le ton était plus triste qu'amer, mais Albus sentit quand même le reproche. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un autre mot, Scorpius levait sur lui ses yeux gris :

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler si tu n'en a pas envie.

Cette fois ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une proposition sincère. La prévenance navrante de Scorpius déstabilisa Albus plus que s'il avait essayé de lui jeter un sort. Il en resta muet.

\- Hé, Potter !

Albus releva la tête à l'appellation agressive de son nom. Il tomba nez à nez avec deux garçons énormes qui portaient les couleurs de Serpentard.

\- T'as rien à faire ici ! Dégage et laisse-nous la place.

C'était la première fois que des élèves s'adressaient à lui de cette façon. Albus hésita entre obéir et leur dire gentiment d'aller se faire voir, mais sa carrure de haricot sec faisait pâle figure à côté de leurs biceps et il ne connaissait encore aucun sortilège utile pour ce genre de situation. Comme il ne voulait pas redevenir l'attention des élèves, cette fois-ci en servant de punching-ball à deux colosses, il prit son verre et son assiette et alla s'asseoir deux mètres plus loin. Le plus musclé des deux garçons éclata de rire :

\- Gentil chien-chien, Potter !

Scorpius n'en menait pas large quand ils l'encerclèrent. En le voyant dans cette posture, Albus regretta d'avoir obéi et se promit d'intervenir tout de suite si les deux autres lui voulaient du mal. Le plus musclé l'interrogea :

\- Alors, c'est toi, Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de Drago Malefoy ?

\- O… Oui, bredouilla Scorpius, des gouttes de sueur visibles sur son front.

En le voyant lever le bras en direction Scorpius, Albus se redressa, mais la grosse main retomba amicalement sur l'épaule du jeune Malefoy.

\- Moi, je m'appelle Sam Goyle et lui c'est Chuck Grim.

\- Salut, dit l'autre garçon.

Si Goyle ressemblait à un gorille, Grim faisait plutôt penser à un cochon.

\- En… Enchanté, répondit Scorpius, qui n'était pas enchanté du tout.

\- Mon père était un ami du tien durant leurs années scolaires, expliqua Goyle. Avec un autre type, Crabbe, qui est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

\- Le pauvre ! Compatit sincèrement Scorpius.

\- Nan, il le méritait ! Goyle fit un geste comme s'il chassait une mouche. Mon père m'a raconté qu'il s'y croyait un peu trop à la fin. S'il avait écouté Drago Malefoy, il serait encore là. Et aussi, mon père m'a toujours dit..., il fit un tel effort pour se souvenir des paroles qu'Albus et Scorpius s'attendaient à voir son crâne exploser, « Fils, on n'est pas des têtes, on est les muscles. Quand tu seras à Poudlard, il te faudra une tête. »

Albus fut pris d'une telle envie de rire qu'il en recracha ses petits pois. Goyle regarda Scorpius, le visage éclairé d'espoir :

\- Ton père était la tête de leur trio. Tu veux bien être celle du nôtre, Malefoy ?

\- Un trio ? Euh... oui, pourquoi pas.

Albus faillit encore s'étrangler avec ses petits pois, mais il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Pour Goyle et Grim, on aurait dit qu'ils venaient de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde. Scorpius avait la figure de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas trop dans quoi il vient de s'embarquer. Il se leva et immédiatement les deux brutes se levèrent aussi. Goyle lui arracha les livres qu'il tenait :

\- Donne ! Je vais te les porter.

\- Merci, dit Scorpius. Mais ils ne sont pas lourds, je peux...

Il n'osa pas aller plus loin car l'air réjoui de Goyle le rendait plus menaçant qu'autre chose. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'éloigna, escorté par ses nouveaux gardes du corps, Scorpius semblait de meilleur humeur. Comment lui en vouloir ? Surtout après le désastre du cours du professeur Lellowbrick. Malgré leur brutalité et leur bêtise évidente, Albus était forcé de reconnaître que Goyle et Grim étaient les seuls à avoir témoigné à Scorpius un peu de respect. Pas étonnant qu'il ait sauté sur l'occasion.

Albus passa le reste de la journée en solitaire, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, à lire des bandes-dessinées. Déjà enfant, il adorait se lover dans un bon fauteuil et lire pendant des heures. Il préférait la version moldue à la version sorcière. Au moins, dans celles-ci, les personnages restaient parfaitement immobiles, tandis que dans la version sorcière, ils passaient leur temps à discuter pour empêcher l'histoire :

\- Non, ne tourne pas la page ! Lui disait le personnage de Lancelot. Tu sais très bien que je vais me prendre un coup de lance ! Reviens page 13, quand la reine me déposait une couronne de fleurs sur la tête. C'était un si beau tournoi !

Le lendemain, Albus vit Scorpius partir pour le cours de Métamorphose avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Il les suivit, en gardant une distance raisonnable. À peine arrivés en classe, Goyle et Grim attrapèrent par le col le petit Spinks qui s'était mis à la meilleure table et le soulevèrent de son siège pour que Scorpius puisse s'asseoir à sa place. Albus s'attendait à ce que Scorpius proteste, mais il n'en fut rien. Le second cours d'Albus à Poudlard se passa sans événement particulier, mais fut néanmoins très intéressant... beaucoup plus que celui du professeur Lellowbrick. Le professeur Chlorocebus était déjà un phénomène à elle seule : une rumeur courait à son sujet qu'elle était une ancienne Auror qui s'était portée volontaire pour servir de cobaye sur des sorts de métamorphose destinés à l'espionnage. Elle en était elle-même devenue une sorte de Métamorphe, toujours prête à changer de physique pour le plaisir de son public. Seulement, il y avait dû y avoir un détraquement lors des tests, car la moitié de ses métamorphoses se terminaient par un affaissement de la mâchoire, ou bien un troisième œil lui poussait en plein milieu du front. James avait raconté à Albus que, lors de son premier cours avec elle, ses cheveux s'étaient changés en spaghettis. Cependant, lorsqu'il fallut mettre ses élèves au travail, elle le fit avec un véritable professionnalisme et le scarabée qu'elle transforma en bouton de manchette lui valut de nombreux applaudissements. Albus était assis seul à un pupitre, ce qui lui convenait car il avait toute la place pour agiter sa baguette et personne pour se moquer de lui s'il se trompait. Néanmoins, il ressentit un petit pincement en voyant Scorpius rire avec Goyle et Grim devant lui. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il parvint à changer son scarabée en un joli bouton brillant. Malheureusement, quand il voulut l'attraper pour le montrer, le bouton ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre.

\- C'était un joli essai, pour une première fois, Mr. Potter, le réconforta le professeur Chlorocebus. Ne vous découragez pas, la métamorphose est un art très complexe.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, une de ses oreilles venait de s'allonger de vingt centimètres.

Après les deux heures de Métamorphose, ils avaient une demi-heure pour rejoindre le cours suivant qui se déroulait dans une des serres de Poudlard. Ce large espace de temps n'était pas inutile car il était très difficile, lorsqu'on n'était pas habitué, de s'orienter dans le château. Non seulement les escaliers changeaient de direction quand bon leur semblait, mais les couloirs étaient de vrais labyrinthes et il fallait aussi faire des détours pour éviter Peeves ou Rusard. Si les années avaient été rudes pour le concierge, il gardait la même animosité envers les élèves quand il s'agissait de les coller. Néanmoins, ce parcours du combattant valait le coup quand on arrivait dans les serres : il y régnait une forte odeur de terreau humide, les plantes, des plus banales aux plus étranges s'enroulaient autour des gouttières ou s'épanouissaient paresseusement au soleil. Albus était certain d'en avoir entendu une ronronner. Des crapauds et des grenouilles, qui restaient dans les serres à cause des petits bassins bourbeux, se déplaçaient entre les fioles et les bidons d'engrais. Les Gryffondor se trouvaient déjà là et avaient enfilé des blouses et leurs gants en peau de dragon. Rose était entourée par un groupe de filles avec qui elle semblait très bien s'entendre. Elle adressa un grand sourire à son cousin en l'apercevant. À part elle, tous les élèves de Gryffondor avaient les cheveux et les vêtements trempés.

\- Tu viens, Rose, l'invita Meredith Adams. On va s'installer sur la table à côté des plants de Mauve douce.

\- Merci, répondit Rose poliment. Mais mon cousin est là-bas. Je vais plutôt me mettre avec lui.

Albus éprouva aussitôt une vive affection pour Rose, tandis qu'elle attrapait un pot sur une étagère et venait l'installer à côté du sien. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

\- Albus, Poudlard c'est... c'est génial ! Ce matin, j'ai eu cours de Sortilèges avec le professeur Whitehorse. Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est sacrément exigeante. Elle nous a appris le sortilège Incendio. Bon, une fille a mis le feu à sa cape et un garçon a fait fondre la bougie au lieu de l'allumer. Heureusement, elle avait prévu des statuettes enchantées sur nos tables. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous faisait une erreur de ce genre, sa statuette lui crachait de l'eau à la figure.

Albus regarda sa robe de sorcière intacte et le visage de sa cousine s'éclaira comme si elle avait lu ses pensées :

\- Oui, j'ai réussi à allumer ma bougie du premier coup et le professeur Whitehorse m'a donné vingt points pour ça ! Et toi, les cours de Métamorphose ?

Albus évita lui raconter que son bouton/scarabée lui avait échappé, mais il lui parla en détails de l'étonnante professeur Chlorocebus. Finalement, Neville Londubat entra dans la serre, les bras chargés de bacs contenant des plants de petites fleurs blanches. Il avait l'air échevelé, mais ravi.

\- Bonjour à tous, navré pour ce retard, mais je préparais les Achillée sternutatoires. C'est ce que nous étudierons aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, qui peut me dire ce que sont les Achillées sternutatoires ?

La main de Rose Granger-Weasley se dressa comme une flèche. À l'autre bout de la table, Albus vit que la main de Scorpius s'était levée aussi, mais Neville ne l'avait pas aperçue et donna la parole à Rose.

\- Achillée sternutatoire, de son nom latin _Achillea ptarmica _appartient à la famille des Astéracées car elle pousse en capitule sur sa tige. Son surnom d'herbe à éternuer lui vient de d'une croyance moldue, mais n'a jamais été vérifiée.

Neville l'interrompit avec un grand sourire et Albus était sûr que Rose lui rappelait Hermione Granger à cet instant.

\- Excellent début. Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Qui peut me dire où pousse principalement l'Achillée sternutatoire ?

La main de Scorpius se leva une seconde fois et, cette fois-ci, Neville la remarqua. Albus fut soulagé de voir que le sourire de Neville, contrairement à Hagrid, ne s'effaçait pas devant le visage pâle et pointu.

\- L'Achillée sternutatoire se trouve généralement non loin des marais, dans des sols argileux.

\- Bonne réponse. Cinq points pour Serpentard, dit Neville.

Goyle et Grim donnèrent une petite tape complice sur les épaules de Scorpius.

\- Savez-vous aussi pour quelle potion est employée l'Achillée sternutatoire ? Le questionna de nouveau Neville.

\- Non, monsieur, avoua Scorpius, embarrassé.

Cette fois, Goyle et Grim affichèrent des mines déçues. La main de Rose décolla de nouveau, si vite qu'Albus n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir s'envoler pour de bon.

\- Professeur, on se sert de l'Achillée sternutatoire pour faire des potions de Confusion.

\- Cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor, approuva Neville.

Rose souriait, très contente d'elle-même. Albus était fier de sa cousine, mais il éprouva un certain agacement en voyant les autres Gryffondor se rengorger. Par chance, la suite du cours fut plus calme. Albus trouva même extrêmement relaxant de plonger les mains dans la terre pour rempoter les plantes. En extrayant le pollen des petites fleurs, il fut surpris que cela émette de la fumée et plusieurs élèves eurent, en la respirant, des symptômes... intéressants. Spinks rempota ses racines dans l'arrosoir, Scorpius se mit à chercher sa pelle qu'il avait toujours en main et l'un des élèves de Gryffondor ne répondait plus à son nom quand Neville l'interpellait. À la fin des cours, Albus alla discrètement saluer le professeur de la part de ses parents.

\- Merci, ça me fera plaisir de les revoir si j'en ai l'occasion durant les vacances, dit Neville. Et toi, comment as-tu trouvé ce premier cours ?

\- Très intéressant, professeur, répondit Albus, en toute sincérité.

\- J'en suis ravi. Tu m'as l'air doué en Botanique.

Albus se demanda s'il ne cherchait pas à le rassurer.

\- Je n'ai pas levé la main une seule fois, dit-il.

\- Non, mais tu as été l'un des rares à ne pas être influencé par le pollen des Achillées. Et tu les as parfaitement rempotées. N'hésite pas à participer davantage, cela rapportera des points à ta maison.

Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver révoltant le fait de voir un Potter à Serpentard. Albus quitta les serres d'un pas léger et eut en plus la bonne surprise de découvrir Rose qui l'attendait au bout d'un couloir.

\- Il est midi, annonça-t-elle. On va déjeuner ?

\- Et tes copines ?

\- J'aime mieux rester avec toi, dit-elle, avec un petit air obstiné.

\- Je ne sais même pas si on peut s'asseoir à la même table, observa Albus.

\- Je ne pense pas que le banc se mettra à ruer, s'esclaffa Rose. Mais si ça te dérange vraiment, on n'a qu'à prendre des provisions et aller manger dehors. Il fait un temps magnifique. Allez ! Moi, j'ai faim !

L'avantage avec Rose, c'est qu'elle savait toujours tirer son épingle du jeu. Ils retraversèrent les couloirs, en essayant de ne pas se perdre une nouvelle fois dans l'immensité du château. De nombreuses têtes se retournaient sur leur passage :

\- C'est lui ! C'est son fils !

\- Et elle, c'est la fille Granger-Weasley.

\- Vous croyez qu'il porte des lunettes parfois ?

Albus fut tenté de se retourner vers les élèves et de leur demander abruptement s'ils seraient déçus en apprenant qu'il avait une vue excellente. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Rose qui marchait tranquillement.

\- Ça ne t'énerve pas tout ça ?

\- Je trouve ça plutôt amusant et ce n'est pas méchant. De toute façon, il fallait s'y attendre, vue la célébrité de nos parents. Hier encore, dans le dortoir, les filles me harcelaient tellement de questions que j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir m'endormir. Elles voulaient absolument savoir ce que ça fait d'être la fille des deux sorciers qui ont aidé « l'Élu » à se débarrasser de Voldemort.

Albus hocha la tête :

\- Spinks m'a posé exactement la même question.

\- Qui est Spinks ?

\- Le petit Serpentard qui a confondu son pot avec l'arrosoir. Celui avec une paupière tombante.

Ils retrouvèrent enfin la Grande Salle, mais ne s'y attardèrent pas. Ils ressortirent et s'installèrent sous un arbre avec une bonne provision de fruits, fromages, deux assiettes de ragoût et une corbeille de petits pains. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, plusieurs élèves prenaient le frais et profitaient du soleil de fin d'été.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire cet après-midi ? Demanda Albus, en étendant ses jambes, se sentant soudain aussi paresseux que les plantes de la serre.

\- Avancer nos devoirs, suggéra Rose.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore.

\- Eh bien, moi, j'en ai. Le professeur Whitehorse nous a donné un devoir sur les mouvements des baguettes. Et toi, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu pourrais écrire à mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Je l'ai peut-être déjà fait.

Le sourcil levé de Rose montrait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Albus ronchonna :

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu as été envoyée dans la maison la plus glorieuse. Moi, je dois leur dire que je suis à Serpentard. Tu imagines leur réaction ?

\- Oncle Harry et tante Ginny ? Je crois qu'ils s'en ficheront. Par contre, je regrette de ne pas être là quand grand-père Weasley l'apprendra.

Elle éclata d'un rire si communicatif qu'Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il accepta même d'écrire tout de suite à ses parents et sortit le nécessaire de son sac, mais le regard de sa cousine fixé sur le parchemin vierge le gênait.

\- Rose... un peu d'intimité, s'il-te-plaît. Un courrier, c'est privé.

Elle ne discuta pas, mais sourit plus largement en s'éloignant, comme si elle se retenait d'éclater encore de rire. Seul à l'ombre de l'arbre, Albus se demanda s'il devait faire part à son père de ses appréhensions du début, des réflexions qu'il avait eues à son sujet et, surtout, de la voix. Après mûre réflexion, il décida une bonne fois pour toute que cette voix était simplement sortie de son imagination en pleine angoisse et qu'il était temps pour lui de tirer un trait dessus. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas réentendue ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Par une si belle journée, Poudlard semblait le lieu le plus serein et sûr du monde. Albus se décida finalement à griffonner quelque chose :

_Salut Papa, salut Maman,_

_Poudlard a l'air aussi fantastique que ce que vous nous aviez promis, mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe pour se rendre en classe. J'ai eu mon premier cours de Botanique ce matin. Neville vous passe le bonjour._

_Finalement, je suis à Serpentard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je le prends très bien. D'ailleurs, la salle commune et les dortoirs ne sont pas glacés et lugubres comme l'avait dit oncle Ron. Au contraire, tout est très confortable. En plus, on a une vue incroyable sur l'intérieur du lac. Je vous écrirai si j'arrive à voir le fameux Calamar géant._

_Je vous embrasse fort, ainsi que Lily._

_Albus._

\- Rose, c'est fait, cria-t-il à sa cousine, qui lisait son livre de sortilèges un peu plus loin.

\- Super ! Allons à la volière. Patmol doit s'y trouver.

\- Il faut aussi qu'on rapporte nos assiettes dans la Grande Salle.

Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que leurs assiettes et la corbeille à pain qu'ils avaient apportées disparaissaient.

\- Vraiment très pratique ! S'exclama Rose, enchantée. Maintenant, direction la volière.

La volière se trouvait en haut d'une tour au toit décrépi et troué, mais qui avait l'avantage de laisser passer un nombre impressionnant de chouettes et de hiboux. Le sol et les murs étaient jonchés de guano et de plumes. À cette heure de la journée, les pensionnaires faisaient la sieste. Albus ne se sentait pas très rassuré en entrant dans cette étroite tour et en voyant au-dessus de sa tête des centaines de rapaces endormis. Les rares qui étaient éveillés les regardaient d'un air menaçant. Visiblement, ils avaient choisi le mauvais moment de la journée pour monter dans la volière. Albus serait volontiers reparti sur-le-champ.

\- Essayons de trouver Patmol rapidement chuchota-t-il.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont ils nous fixent, répondit Rose, sur le même ton. On dirait qu'ils nous prennent pour des mulots.

\- Patmol, appela Albus le plus bas possible. Viens, Patmol.

Mais son hibou ne se manifesta pas. Albus pensa au professeur Miller qui lui avait promis de ramener son hibou ici. Avait-il manqué à sa promesse ou bien Patmol était-il reparti de son propre chef ?

\- Il a dû sortir faire un tour, dit Rose. Mais en pleine journée, c'est quand même surprenant pour un hibou.

\- Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas envie de rester là si tous mes congénères faisaient une tête pareille, maugréa Albus.

\- Tu veux essayer d'en prendre un autre ?

Albus regarda les rapaces, mais aucun ne lui inspirait vraiment confiance. En plus, il aurait bien aimé savoir où était son hibou.

\- Sortons, décida-t-il. On reviendra plus tard.

Mais la sortie de la volière était bouchée par trois personnes : Goyle, Grim et Scorpius. Au milieu de ces deux nouveaux amis, Scorpius ressemblait à un bibelot de porcelaine. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Albus et Rose et fila vers le fond de la volière où l'attendait son hibou Grand-Duc. Goyle regarda Rose un instant, puis s'avança vers elle d'un pas menaçant. Albus recula d'un pas, mais Rose fixait Goyle d'un air curieux, telle une enfant qui voit un diplodocus venir vers elle et ne se doute pas du danger. Goyle, une fois de plus, fit la grimace. Réfléchir et parler en même temps semblait vraiment difficile pour lui.

\- Toi, au cours de Botanique...

\- Oui ?

\- T'as insulté Malefoy.

\- Hein ? Fit Rose, étonnée. Je ne l'ai pas insulté du tout !

\- Tu l'as humilié. Il ne savait pas la réponse, mais toi tu savais et ça l'a humilié. T'es une Mlle-je-sais-tout, comme ta mère !

Il attrapa Rose, tandis que Grim attrapait Albus avec une vivacité surprenante pour sa corpulence. Ils les poussèrent avec tant de force que Rose et Albus allèrent s'écraser contre un tas de cages. Scorpius leur tournait toujours le dos, la tête renfoncée dans ses épaules comme une tortue. Il accrocha rapidement une lettre à la patte de son hibou qui s'envola par le toit. Le bruit métallique des cages s'entrechoquant avait réveillé certains oiseaux. Scorpius, inquiet, leva le nez :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Ils ont l'air nerveux.

Albus, furieux qu'il n'ait rien fait pour les défendre, ne lui répondit pas... de toute façon, il n'en savait rien. Rose se releva et épousseta sa robe.

\- Non, mais vous n'êtes pas bien, s'énerva-t-elle (assez bas quand même, car certains hiboux commençaient à tournoyer au-dessus d'eux).

\- Tu es la fille Granger-Weasley, ricana Goyle. Donc, on est ennemis.

\- Si tu choisis tes ennemis en fonction de leur nom, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que tu en a l'air.

Goyle s'avança une nouvelle fois, mais Rose avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

\- Tu bouges et je te fais une tête de la taille de ton ventre, souffla-t-elle.

Albus ne savait pas si elle connaissait un tel sortilège, mais au moins elle tenait Goyle en respect. En voyant Grim s'avancer vers sa cousine, Albus sortit également sa baguette, espérant avoir l'air moitié aussi confiant que Rose. Scorpius revint vers le groupe et attrapa les manches de ses acolytes.

\- Venez, on s'en va. Ça ne fait rien.

Goyle et Grim le regardaient avec des airs ahuris, sans doute surpris qu'il ne cherche pas à se battre, alors qu'ils étaient supérieurs en nombre. Albus espérait intérieurement qu'ils allaient vraiment s'en aller ce n'est pas tant les poings des deux brutes qui lui faisaient peur que les centaines de regards au-dessus d'eux.

\- Rose, les hiboux..., chuchota-t-il.

Elle leva la tête et Scorpius aussi. Un grand nombre d'oiseaux s'étaient mis à tournoyer, les autres, ceux qui faisaient encore mine de dormir sur leurs perchoirs, devenaient de plus en plus agités.

\- Faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dit Rose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ricana bruyamment Grim. Vous avez la trouille d'un coup ?

\- Je crois que vous devriez les écouter..., commença Scorpius, le nez toujours en l'air.

\- Taisez-vous tous, marmonna Albus, entre ses dents. Ne faites plus de gestes brusques.

\- Ne nous donne pas d'ordre, Potter ! Aboya Goyle.

Brusquement, les rapaces fondirent sur eux en un nuage de serres et de becs crochus. Tous les cinq hurlèrent de terreur en même temps et se jetèrent au sol pour éviter la rafale. Du coin de l'œil, Albus vit Scorpius, Goyle et Grim qui étaient les plus près de la sortie, s'échapper en marchant à quatre pattes.

\- ATTENDEZ-NOUS ! S'écria Albus. MALEF...

Mais déjà les trois garçons refermaient sur eux la lourde porte de bois. Albus et Rose restèrent au sol, le nez dans le guano, se couvrant la tête de leurs bras pour éviter les griffures des oiseaux qu'ils sentaient passer au-dessus d'eux.

\- MAIS ILS SONT FOUS ! QU'EST-CE QUI LEUR PREND ? Hurla Rose, face contre terre.

\- FAUT QU'ON SORTE D'ICI ! Lui cria Albus. SI TU CONNAIS UN SORT, JE SUIS PRENEUR !

\- MA BAGUETTE ! J'AI PERDU MA BAGUETTE !

Albus prit le risque de dégager sa tête de ses mains pour regarder autour de lui. Il vit la baguette de Rose qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, avança en rampant jusqu'à elle, s'en saisit et revint vers sa cousine pour la lui mettre dans la main. Rose, dans un geste de courage assez méritoire, se retourna sur le dos, exposant son visage aux serres des rapaces et hurla en tendant sa baguette vers le ciel :

_\- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! _

Non sans dégoût, Albus sentit un gros rapace s'effondrer sur lui. Rose continuait à viser et à hurler sa formule à tous les hiboux qui les chargeaient. Elle atteignait son but à chaque fois et les oiseaux touchés se laissaient choir sur le sol comme de gros paquets de plumes inanimés. Malheureusement, ça ne décourageaient pas les autres qui fondaient toujours sur eux. Rose en avait déjà pétrifié une dizaine, Albus et elle parvinrent à se relever et foncèrent vers la sortie, mais...

\- C'est fermé à clef ! Cria Albus, en s'acharnant contre le bois. Ces crétins ont fait tomber le verrou !

Il tambourina à la porte :

\- AU SECOURS, QUELQU'UN ! ON EST ENFERMÉ ! VENEZ NOUS OUVRIR !

Mais du haut de la tour, qui pouvait les entendre ? Rose lui tourna le dos et se planta devant lui pour faire bouclier, continuant à pétrifier tous les hiboux qui s'approchaient d'eux.

\- Utilise..._ PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_... le sortilège d'Alohomora... _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_... un coup sec devant... _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_... la serrure et tu prononces la... _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_... formule !

Albus sortit sa baguette et se dépêcha de viser la grosse serrure en fer rouillé. Essayant de se concentrer au maximum, malgré les cris stridents des hiboux et le claquement de leurs ailes qui lui frôlait les oreilles à chaque fois, Albus s'exclama :

_\- ALOHOMORA !_

À sa grande surprise, le sortilège réussit du premier coup et il entendit un « clang ! » indiquant que la porte était déverrouillée. Lui et Rose levèrent le pied en même temps vers la porte.

\- Allez, à trois... 1... 2... _3 !_

D'un coup, ils poussèrent la porte qui s'ouvrit à toute volée. Puis, ils prirent la fuite, dévalèrent les escaliers extérieurs, au risque de se rompre le cou. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois de retour dans les couloirs du château, après s'être assuré qu'aucun hibou ne les avait suivis. Leurs robes étaient déchirées à de nombreux endroits et ils étaient couverts d'égratignures, heureusement superficielles.

\- Dès... ce soir, j'apprends... le sortilège... d'Immobilis, promit Rose, à bout de souffle.

\- C'est peut-être un signe que je ne dois _pas _envoyer de lettre à mes parents, plaisanta Albus.

\- Je me demande ce qui leur a pris. Les hiboux de Poudlard sont censés être dressés.

\- Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose sur nos vêtements qui les a énervés, suggéra Albus. Du pollen d'Achillée sternutatoire, par exemple.

\- Non, cette plante ne provoque aucune réaction chez les oiseaux. Malefoy sortait aussi de Botanique et son Grand-Duc s'est comporté normalement avec lui.

Albus était certain qu'elle pensait comme lui au comportement de Scorpius : non seulement il n'avait rien fait pour les défendre face à Goyle et Grim, mais en plus il les avait abandonnés, enfermés dans la volière. Rose revint cependant au sujet premier :

\- D'ailleurs, tu as remarqué que tous les hiboux ne nous ont pas attaqués ?

\- Non, désolé, ironisa Albus. J'essayais de ne pas me faire dépecer vivant. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il y en avait des centaines qui voulaient déjà notre peau. Tu en aurais voulu plus ?

\- Albus, insista Rose, nerveusement, les hiboux qui nous ont attaqués portaient les bagues de Poudlard. Les hiboux privés, ceux des élèves, sont restés sur leurs perchoirs. C'est bizarre, non ?

\- Pour moi, pas plus que le fait qu'ils aient essayé de nous découper comme des biftecks.

Mais au fond, malgré lui, Albus pensait toujours à la voix. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il était le seul à l'avoir entendue, une seule fois, tandis que les hiboux s'en étaient pris aux autres aussi bien qu'à lui. Une idée plus raisonnable et plus rassurante lui vint :

\- Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un aura mis dans leur nourriture. Ton père Ron, il vend bien des élixirs _Chouette Zinzin _dans son magasin de farces et attrapes.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Ben voilà ! Quelqu'un a dû en mettre dans les mangeoires des hiboux de l'école.

\- C'est possible, reconnut Rose. Mais si je découvre qui a fait ça, il me le payera. On aurait vraiment pu y laisser nos yeux.

Son regard s'était assombri, elle avait le même petit sourire suave et machiavélique avec lequel elle avait menacé Goyle. Albus frissonna : quand sa cousine faisait ce genre de sourire, c'est qu'elle projetait une vengeance. Durant les grandes vacances de leurs sept ans, James avait découvert un rasoir électrique dans la collection d'objets moldus de leur grand-père. Il s'en était servi pour tondre l'épaisse chevelure de Rose qui s'était retrouvée chauve comme un œuf. Pour se venger, elle lui avait versé de la glu magique dans son pantalon. Il avait fallu l'emmener à St-Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers, pour le délivrer. Albus ne préférait pas savoir ce que les médicomages avaient dû lui faire, mais James avait ensuite passé deux semaines à marcher en canard. Qui que soit l'élève qui avait fait cette blague, Albus ne voulait pas être à sa place quand Rose lui tomberait dessus. Une pensée s'incrusta violemment dans son esprit : et si c'était James le fautif ? Il savait que son frère pouvait se montrer très inconscient quand il s'agissait de faire des farces, mais à ce point...

\- En tout cas, il faut en parler à un adulte avant qu'un autre élève ne se fasse attaquer pour avoir voulu envoyer du courrier, dit Rose. Allons voir le professeur McGonagall.

Albus préférait éviter : la directrice de Poudlard l'intimidait terriblement avec son regard sévère et si vraiment c'était James qui avait eu cette mauvaise idée, Albus ne voulait pas être responsable des ennuis qu'il aurait. Son frère se comportait souvent comme le roi des imbéciles, mais c'était quand même son frère.

\- Si on en parlait d'abord à Hagrid ? Après tout, les créatures magiques c'est son rayon.

Rose réfléchit quelques instants, puis elle accepta. Après avoir retiré les dernières plumes de leurs vêtements, ils reprirent le chemin du parc.


End file.
